Un nouveau jour
by Xx-Savanah-xX
Summary: Bella a rejeté Jacob. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Mais cette fois-ci, une rencontre inattendue va bouleverser complètement le schéma habituel... Trop tard Bella, tu t'en mordras les doigts. Apparition des Cullen dans la suite de l'histoire, confrontation avec Bella et autres surprises... Mmmh, tout ça sent bon, n'est-ce pas?
1. Chapitre 1: Ingratitude

**_Bon, quitte à en étonner plus d'un, je crache le morceau: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Twilight, ceux-ci sont la propriété exclusive de Stephenie Meyer! Voilà, c'est dit. _**

**_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser profiter de cette histoire, qui, je l'espère vous apportera autant de plaisir que j'en ai à l'écrire._**

**_ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez au fil de votre lecture, votre avis m'est précieux!_**

**_/***/_**

**Qui n'a jamais rêvé de confronter Bella à un Jacob tombé sous le charme d'une autre? Moi personnellement, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Les événements suivants se déroulent quelques mois avant le mariage de Bella. Jacob va faire une rencontre qui changera tout ce qu'ils ont connu jusqu'à présent... Comment réagira Bella en découvrant que son "soleil personnel" illumine la vie d'une autre?**

**Au programme, les ingrédients suivants: Action, passion, confrontations... et citron!**

**Bonne dégustation!**

* * *

><p>Inutile de continuer d'essayer. Elle avait, semblait-il, définitivement décidé de contribuer au fiasco total que constituait cette journée. Sa toute nouvelle Golf, -une voiture qu'il avait achetée pour une bouchée de pain à un abruti qui avait réussi l'exploit de faire exploser le moteur- refusait catégoriquement de démarrer.<p>

« Foutue bagnole ! »

Jacob descendit de sa voiture et referma rageusement la portière, manquant d'arracher celle-ci à ses charnières dans le processus. Contournant l'énorme flaque de boue, qui, par pure coïncidence, se trouvait exactement au niveau de la portière côté conducteur, il se dirigea vers le capot avant d'ouvrir celui-ci d'un geste furieux. Il contempla la mécanique du véhicule sans la voir, le regard vide. Il se fichait pas mal, au fond, que sa voiture se soit brusquement arrêtée. Le hic venait probablement de la batterie, il pourrait y remédier en un claquement de doigts. Non, le vrai problème de Jacob était la douleur sourde, déchirante, qui semblait lui lacérer la poitrine de l'intérieur. Il la connaissait cette douleur, il pensait en avoir fait le tour et avoir réussi à s'habituer au feu qui semblait remplacer le sang dans ses veines chaque fois qu'il pensait à _elle_.

Mais ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui était bien pire. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

S'éloignant du capot toujours ouvert de sa voiture, il posa le front contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche, et laissa échapper un douloureux soupir. Non, il n'en pouvait plus. Une heure plus tôt, il avait retrouvée Bella chez elle, dans la petite maison qu'elle habitait avec son père, Charlie Swan, qui était également le chef de police de la petite ville de Forks. Une fois encore, il lui avait ouvert son cœur, la suppliant presque de comprendre à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était résolu à prendre soin d'elle pour le restant de leurs jours, à la chérir et à emplir sa vie de toute la lumière et la chaleur qu'elle pourrait accepter…

Jacob serra le poing, et, dans un geste de pure rage, donna un violent coup dans le tronc qui laissa échapper un craquement surpris.

Avait-elle la moindre idée, cette fille, d'à quel point il était dur pour un homme de dévoiler à ce point ses sentiments ?! Était-elle au moins consciente de l'effort titanesque qu'il accomplissait chaque fois pour revenir chez elle la supplier, après tous les refus qu'il avait déjà essuyés ?! Savait-elle au moins l'étendue de sa douleur, après que chaque échec ai fait éclater les résidus d'espoir qu'il lui restait, comme des pierres réduites en poussières par un coup de massue?

Non bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Pour toute réponse elle l'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux chocolat –ces foutus yeux, tellement candides, qui donnaient envie à Jacob de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et de l'emmener faire un tour dans un pays connu sous le nom de « Dis-Adieu-A-Ta-Vie-Tu-Es-A-Moi-Maintenant » – et lui avait répété, une fois encore, qu'elle avait fait son choix et que sa vie appartenait désormais à…

Jacob prit une profonde inspiration et se força à fixer son esprit sur autre chose. Penser à cette pourriture de suceur de sang qui lui avait volé _sa _Bella était toujours une mauvaise idée. Toujours.

A la place, il se concentra sur la brûlure dans sa poitrine, tentant de la faire disparaître par la seule force de sa pensée. Mais sa pensée – cette traîtresse -continuait de se porter sur _elle_, sans arrêt. Il aurait tant aimé la détester pour toute cette souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait. Mais c'était impossible. Il l'aimait trop, tout simplement. Il l'aimait, pour un ensemble de raisons que lui-même ne parvenait pas à cerner entièrement. Il lui suffisait de se souvenir d'elle pour immédiatement éprouver l'envie de se retrouver à ses côtés. Il lui suffisait de se souvenir de son sourire timide mais tellement sincère, de ses grands yeux profonds –encore eux !-, de son rire cristallin, presque enfantin durant leurs balades sur la jetée au bord de l'océan, parfois sous un clair de lune qui teintait sa longue chevelure brune de filament argentés…

A sa grande horreur, Jacob sentit une grosse larme perler au coin de son œil, puis déferler sur sa joue avant de s'écraser au sol.

_Génial_, pensa-t-il avec une ironie amère, _Jacob le grand méchant loup qui pleurniche comme une adolescente larguée par son petit copain. La semaine prochaine je pourrais commencer à écrire des poèmes d'amour sur mes bras_.

« Eh ben, je ne pensais pas qu'une voiture en panne pouvait rendre un homme aussi triste. »

La voix qui prononça ces mots, bien qu'étant douce et basse, fit sursauter violemment Jacob. Il se retourna brusquement, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu l'individu approcher.

Son regard se posa alors sur une grande jeune fille qui le regardait d'un air vaguement amusé. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, elle s'avança vers le capot de la voiture, continuant de parler à Jacob en marchant :

« Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais. Dans la majorité des cas, quand une voiture ne démarre plus c'est à cause de la batterie ou de l'alternateur. Très facile à arranger ».

Jacob la contempla bouche bée tandis qu'elle se penchait par-dessus le capot de la voiture, parcourant la mécanique d'un regard connaisseur.

Est-ce que cette fille pensait vraiment qu'il était complètement perdu et malheureux parce que sa voiture refusait de démarrer et qu'il se trouvait totalement incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit ? C'en était presque hilarant. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait d'ailleurs probablement rit aux éclats et aurait partagé l'anecdote plus tard avec Quil et Embry, qui se seraient ensuite fait un plaisir de se moquer de lui durant les –nombreuses- semaines suivantes.

Mais s'il tentait de rire maintenant, il avait la solide impression qu'il recracherait un à un les morceaux de son cœur tombé en pièces détachées dans sa poitrine. Il préféra s'abstenir.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un sifflement admirateur.

« Golf 7 GTI hein ? Joli bébé. Moteur bi turbo, injection TSI… Waouh. Je ne sais pas qui est ton garagiste, mais celui qui a remplacé le moteur initial par celui-ci a fait du très beau travail. Par contre les boulons de ta batterie se sont un peu dévissés, à mon avis c'est ce qui a causé l'arrêt du moteur. Je vais les resserrer un peu mais dès que tu arrives chez toi peaufine le job avec une pince plate, ok ? »

Jacob l'écouta sans mot dire, impressionné malgré lui. Bordel, qui était cette fille ?

Elle referma le capot d'un geste sec, et se retourna vers le jeune homme avec un grand sourire qui creusa une fossette dans sa joue gauche.

« Et si on réessayait de faire tourner ce joli moteur, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation (ou plutôt du monologue de la jeune fille), Jacob la regarda enfin avec attention.

La jeune inconnue devait avoir 17 ans, 18 tout au plus. Elle était plutôt grande pour une fille, presque aussi grande que Leah. Mais au contraire de Leah, qui avait de long membres musclés, ses longues jambes à elle étaient fines et délicatement galbées, le bas de son corps moulé dans un jean slim déchiré au niveau du genou. Elle portait une petite veste en cuir noir par-dessus un débardeur immaculé, et une paire de vieilles baskets montantes complétait sa tenue.

Jacob la parcourue entièrement du regard, débutant par la paire de baskets, puis remonta progressivement sur son jeans le long de ses longues jambes, s'arrêtant un instant sur son ventre plat avant de remonter encore. Lorsque qu'il arriva à un point situé un peu plus haut que le nombril, il rougit imperceptiblement. La jeune fille avait des courbes dont sa petite veste en cuir ne parvenait pas à masquer la générosité.

_Attends Jacob Black, _pensa-t-il, _on est sérieux là ? Une minute tu pleurniche comme si tu avais une pelote de laine dans le pantalon et tout d'un coup tu redeviens un homme ? Tu te moques de qui?_

Il se força à lever les yeux, et les posa enfin sur le visage de l'inconnue.

« _Le meilleur pour la fin_ » pensera-t-il bien des heures plus tard, allongé dans son lit, quand il rejouera cette première rencontre encore et encore dans son esprit.

Ce qui le frappa immédiatement, ce furent ses yeux. Deux iris d'un vert profond tirant légèrement vers le bleu, comme une émeraude jalouse d'un saphir et tentant de se parer des mêmes reflets d'un bleu profond.

Deux grands yeux en amandes, bordés de long cils d'un noir de jais qui contrastait avec la couleur limpide de ses yeux.

Un nez droit, une bouche aux lèvres un peu trop pleines, qui découvraient des petites dents blanches aux canines pointues. Son épaisse chevelure était d'un noir profond et incroyablement longs, ses dernières ondulations caressaient le creux de son dos, ayant l'air de vouloir descendre jusqu'à ses fesses sans pourtant oser.

Elle était magnifique.

Mais bien que Jacob remarqua qu'elle était belle –bien plus que la moyenne, - cette information glissa dans un coin de sa tête, d'où il ne la ressortirait que bien plus tard. Mais pas tout de suite. Là tout de suite, il se glissa au volant de sa voiture, et après avoir mis le contact, fit ronronner le moteur qui rugit avec son ardeur habituelle. Sans un mot, il enfonça l'accélérateur et la voiture bondit en avant, laissant des traces profondes sur le large sentier en terre battue. Jacob savait que partir de cette manière était ridicule, et totalement immature. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne se sentait pas la force de parler ou de réfléchir et encore moins de côtoyer un individu de sexe féminin. C'était dommage pour cette fille, mais elle s'était simplement montrée incroyablement gentille à un moment incroyablement mauvais.

Tandis que la voiture s'éloignait rapidement, il jeta un dernier regard dans son rétroviseur en direction de l'inconnue, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Puis il détourna les yeux et les fixa sur la route devant lui.

(***)

Ce soir-là, Jacob était de garde. Il effectuait sa patrouille habituelle, Paul et Seth ratissant leur propre zone de leur côté, chacun à des dizaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Jacob courrait vite, savourant le sifflement du vent à ses oreilles tandis qu'il prenait de la vitesse, l'impact minime de ses pattes contre le sol, et surtout, l'incroyable sensation de pure liberté qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il était sous sa forme de loup. Il adorait être sous cette forme-là, et depuis que Bella s'était détournée de lui pour retourner dans les bras de…

Il grogna violemment, et accéléra encore son allure pourtant déjà foudroyante.

Depuis que Bella _était moins avec lui_, il passait la majorité de son temps sous sa forme animale, ne daignant se transformer en humain que pour aller saluer son père, occasionnellement. Ou pour aller parler à Bella, comme ça avait été le cas ce jour-là. Le souvenir de sa conversation avec Bella ramena un autre souvenir, moins douloureux celui-là.

La réaction de Paul fut presque instantanée :

« Wooow mec, c'est qui cette fille ?! »

« Ferme-là » répondit automatiquement Jacob. A sa grande surprise, Paul s'exécuta immédiatement. Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Jacob pour comprendre pourquoi.

« Crétin, arrête de fouiller dans ma tête ! »

« Trop tard » répondit Paul avec un rire suffisant qu'il fit raisonner dans leurs esprits.

« Comment ça se fait que tu tombes toujours sur les morceaux les plus appétissants ? Le monde est injuste. Si c'était sur _moi_ qu'elle était tombée, je lui aurais demandé de réparer un moteur différent. Un moteur bien plus performant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Paul change de disque, soupira Seth, sérieux c'était déjà pas très drôle au début, mais là plus le temps passe, plus le niveau baisse.»

Paul fit mine de s'offusquer.

« Attends Seth, on a vu la même chose non ? Cette fille c'était de la bombe en boite ! Mec, tu as vu la taille de ses… »

« LA FERME PAUL ! » rugit Jacob dans un aboiement furieux, « je te jure que si tu dis un mot de plus, je te traquerais toute la nuit s'il le faut mais je t'aurais, et quand je t'attraperais je m'assurerais que tu n'aies plus _aucune_ raison physique de trouver une fille attirante. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ? »

Paul laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur mais ne répondit rien, et se tint tranquille.

Il se montrait effroyablement puéril et stupide la plupart du temps, mais quand c'était nécessaire, il savait à quel moment la fermer. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'à son niveau de frustration actuel, Jacob ne plaisantait qu'à moitié en proférant ces menaces.

Les trois loups demeurèrent silencieux quelques temps.

Ce fut Seth, finalement, qui rompit le silence.

« Sérieusement, une fille calée en mécanique, j'ai rarement vu ça. Et même si elle t'a pris pour un cachalot aveugle incapable de trouver le bon trou pour mettre l'essence dans une voiture, il faut bien admettre que c'était vraiment gentil de sa part de s'arrêter pour venir en aide à un inconnu. »

Jacob ne répondit pas, mais il était entièrement d'accord avec Seth. Oui elle avait été particulièrement attentionnée –ou vraiment, vraiment stupide- de s'être arrêtée au bord d'une rue déserte pour venir en aide à un jeune homme inconnu. Surtout que ledit jeune homme était un amoncellement vivant de muscles superposés les uns sur les autres, qui aurait pu lui briser les poignets entre ses doigts comme des bâtons de réglisse. Il se remémora le doux sourire de l'inconnue quand il s'était retournée pour la trouver là, qui l'observait. Non aucune stupidité là-dedans. De la pure gentillesse.

« Jacob, continua Seth, désolé de l'intrusion mais j'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de voir. Ne me dis pas que tu es vraiment parti comme ça, sans même la remercier ? »

A nouveau, Jacob ne répondit pas. La petite pointe de honte qui avait somnolé dans son ventre toute la journée se réveillait soudain, s'étirant avec puissance jusqu'à ce que Jacob eut envie de disparaître sous terre. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte que son comportement, en plus d'être particulièrement enfantin avait été aussi méchant et totalement déplacé. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi ingrat, aussi impoli? Un simple « merci » aurait suffi. Mais même ça c'était apparemment trop demander.

Seth semblait penser exactement la même chose. Il lui dit, très sérieusement :

« Mec, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je suis obligé de te dire que tu t'es vraiment comporté comme un salaud ingrat et mal élevé. »

« Un cachalot aveugle, et asexué, ET mal élevé ! » ajouta Paul pour faire bonne mesure.

Jacob soupira. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela, ils avaient parfaitement raison.

Et tandis qu'ils continuaient leur ronde en silence, il se souvint d'un autre détail. Au moment où sa voiture disparaissait dans sa fuite stupide, il avait jeté un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur. Inconsciemment, il s'était attendu à trouver du reproche dans les yeux de la jeune fille, voire de découvrir sa belle bouche déformée par les insultes qu'elle serait en train de lui lancer. Mais il ne trouva rien de tout ça.

Malgré la distance, sa vision hors du commun lui avait permis de percevoir avec précision l'expression de la jeune fille. Elle ne criait pas, bien au contraire. Ses yeux fixaient la voiture qui disparaissait au loin, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Mais pas par la colère. Par quelque chose de différent, un mélange de tristesse et…

Le cœur de Jacob se serra légèrement.

De la déception. Tristesse et déception, voilà ce qui reposait au fond du regard limpide de l'inconnue.

Il a avait agi de manière égoïste, c'était injuste. Parce que lui était malheureux, il s'était permis de se comporter avec une adorable jeune fille comme un salaud de première catégorie. La honte l'écrasa à nouveau.

Le pire était que devant son comportement, la jeune fille n'avait pas même été en colère. Elle l'avait simplement regardé s'en aller, l'air chagrinée. Quand il prit conscience de ce dernier point, un autre sentiment prit place en Jacob. Le remord.

« Mec, lui dit Paul après quelques instants, retrouve cette fille ». Cette fois-ci, pas une once d'ironie ou de moquerie ne venait teinter ses mots. Il était sérieux.

Jacob repensa aux grands yeux verts attristés, aux sourcils de jais froncés par l'incompréhension.

« Ouais mec, je vais la retrouver, » répondit-il avec un petit soupir résigné. Puis il ajouta,cette fois avec un sourire dans la voix :

« Après tout, il lui a fallu deux secondes pour se rendre compte que le mécano de ma voiture est exceptionnel. N'importe quelle fille mériterait un bouquet de fleurs, rien que pour ça ».


	2. Chapitre 2: Chocolats

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une aube maussade, étirant lentement les premières lueurs d'une lumière grisâtre marqua la fin de la patrouille pour les trois loups.

A contrecœur, Jacob se métamorphosa, et enfila la paire de jeans qu'il transportait avec lui en permanence. Il en était venu à haïr quitter sa forme de loup. Reprendre forme humaine signifiait endosser le package qui était compris avec, tous ces sentiments dont l'intensité s'estompait quelques peu sous sa forme animale, mais qui revenaient aussitôt l'assaillir avec une force décuplée dès qu'il était à nouveau sur deux jambes. Mais certaines responsabilités, dans la vie de Jacob, lui étaient impossibles à ignorer. Il y avait son père, pour commencer.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la petite maison, celle-ci était silencieuse. Billy était probablement encore endormi, ce qui était loin d'être surprenant au vu de l'heure particulièrement tardive -ou plutôt particulièrement matinale- à laquelle rentrait Jacob.

Celui-ci monta directement dans sa chambre, et, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, se jeta lourdement sur son lit dont le sommier émit aussitôt un grincement indigné.

Jacob s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, et laissa échapper un long bâillement. Il était épuisé. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, il éprouvait le sentiment persistant que les bonnes nuits de sommeil étaient devenues une sorte de marchandise de luxe cachée dans sa tête, dans un coffre-fort dont il aurait oublié le code.

Et tandis qu'il fixait le plafond bas de la petite pièce, ses pensées dérivèrent peu à peu, le ramenant sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures plus tôt.

Un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora la réaction admirative de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'était penchée par-dessus le capot. Bon sang, quelle fille était capable d'évaluer la puissance d'un moteur d'un simple coup d'œil ? Jacob connaissait un nombre très restreint de filles intéressées un tant soit peu par la mécanique. Mais d'une part, aucune d'entre elles ne savait ce qu'était un moteur bi turbo, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Et d'autre part, les deux filles qu'il avait en tête possédaient juste assez de charme et de délicatesse pour faire changer de trottoir un déménageur qui croiserait leur chemin.

Mais cette fille-là par contre…

Jacob ferma les yeux tandis que se dessinaient sous ses paupières toutes les lignes et les courbes que son esprit avait pu retenir.

Non, cette fille-là n'aurait probablement pas fait changer de trottoir à qui que ce soit. Sauf à ceux qui se trouvaient sur le trottoir opposé.

« De la bombe en boîte » avait dit Paul, avec sa courtoisie habituelle. Ça manquait certainement de délicatesse, mais Jacob devait bien admettre que la comparaison tenait la route. Et ses yeux… Non mais sérieux, où avait-elle été chercher une couleur pareille ?

_Il faudra que je lui demande. _Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente de Jacob avant que son esprit ne sombre dans une brume épaisse.

(***)

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, deux heures seulement s'étaient écoulées. Il se mit debout avec un léger grognement, et enfila rapidement le premier t-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main ainsi que la veille paire de tennis noires qui avait lentement commencé à prendre la poussière sous son lit. La veille, son père lui avait demandé d'aller faire quelques courses au supermarché du centre-ville. Et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à subir les regards incrédules que ses pieds et son torse nus ne manqueraient pas de soulever sur son passage.

Après une courte toilette, il descendit rapidement la volée de marche qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, salua de la main son père qui prenait un café dans la petite cuisine et alla directement dans le garage chercher sa voiture, son « joli bébé » comme l'avait si bien appelée l'inconnue.

(***)

C'était un véritable déluge qui était en train de s'abattre sur la ville. Des gouttes d'eau glacées, chacune de la taille d'une grosse olive se déversaient gaiement, apparemment ravies de détremper instantanément chaque personne de la ville ayant été assez stupide pour sortir sans emporter de parapluie. Evidemment, Jacob en faisait partie. Il referma le coffre de sa voiture, désormais plein à craquer de vivres de toutes sortes, et se dépêcha de gagner la portière côté conducteur. Mais une fois la main sur la poignée, il hésita. A quelques mètres du parking, il venait de repérer la boutique préférée de Billy, un chocolatier dont les pralines aux noisettes constituaient la petite faiblesse du respectable patriarche.

Ce n'était pas comme si une petite attention de la part de son fils ne serait pas le bienvenu… Il ne fallut qu'une seconde au fils en question pour se décider.

Jacob couru en direction de la boutique, regrettant immédiatement le choix de ses chaussures, qui s'étaient à présent transformées en une espèce encore inconnue de grosses éponges noires détrempées et étonnamment molles.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte vitrée de la chocolaterie, il tenta de pousser le battant, en vain. La porte était verrouillée.

« C'est une blague ou quoi ? » cria-t-il à plein poumons en direction de la porte. « Il est 13h ! Et on est samedi, bordel ! »

A cet instant précis il repéra un petit écriteau blanc scotché avec hâte sur le dessus de la porte. Deux phrases uniques y étaient inscrites :

_Temporairement fermé. De retour dans 5 minutes._

Jacob leva les deux bras au ciel, dans un geste incrédule.

« Et écrire que tu reviens dans cinq minutes ne sert à rien si tu ne mets pas à quelle heure tu es parti, ducon ! » fulmina-t-il encore, agitant un poing rageur en direction de la pauvre porte qui devait probablement penser que la vie était bien injuste.

Le jeune hommes'adossa au mur adjacent, résigné. Au point où il en était, cinq minutes de plus sous une pluie torrentielle n'aggraverait pas son sort.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il attendait toujours.

« Si tu essayes de remporter la médaille du plus gros rhume de l'année, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi : ce concours n'a pas encore été inventé. Vraiment navrée. »

Cette fois-ci, Jacob reconnu immédiatement la voix. Il se retourna lentement, sachant à l'avance qui se trouverait derrière lui.

C'était bien elle. Elle avait troqué sa paire de basket contre de hautes bottes en caoutchouc, et portait ce jour-là un épais imperméable noir. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un gigantesque parapluie couleur encre qui abritait de la violente drache son visage souriant, de ce même sourire franc, entier, qu'elle avait adressé à Jacob la veille.

Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire, observant le visage levé vers lui, songeur. Il avait complètement oublié cette fossette dans sa joue gauche, et, en la revoyant à nouveau, il se demanda comment il s'était débrouillé pour oublier un détail aussi craquant. Il devait être encore plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait.

« Je donne l'impression de vouloir tomber malade ? » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

_Quel sens de la répartie, Jacob Black._

La fossette dans la joue de l'inconnue se creusa davantage.

« Non, pas du tout. Uniquement, bien sûr, si on passe outre le fait que tu te balades en t-shirt, sous la pluie et le vent, dans une ville qui n'est pas franchement connue pour ses températures torrides. »

Ah ouais, _ce _petit point.

Fugacement, un aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être sa réponse lui traversa esprit.

_Ecoute princesse, la température de mon corps avoisine les 45 degrés en permanence, même la neige fond avant même d'atteindre ma peau. Et de toute façon, même si je tombais malade, mes supers cellules de loup-garou viendraient à bout du virus en un coup de cuillère à pot. Donc tout roule, non ?_

Hum.

Non, définitivement.

« Longue histoire, » dit-il simplement, avec un sourire sans joie. Il était bien conscient d'être aussi joyeux qu'une pierre tombale, mais c'était devenu tellement dur, de tout simplement sourire avec sincérité. Il essaya de faire un effort. Après tout, déverser son amertume sur le monde entier ne lui avait été d'aucun soulagement jusqu'à présent.

« Par contre, c'est seulement la deuxième fois qu'on se rencontre et j'entends déjà le mot « torride » sortir de ta bouche. Est-ce que je dois prévoir des sous-titres censurés pour la troisième rencontre ? »

Aussitôt qu'il prononça ces mots, Jacob pinça légèrement les lèvres. Pour une plaisanterie balancée à une inconnue, c'était vraiment limite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle avait le sens de l'humour.

Un petit sourire en coin se forma au coin des lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Ah quand même, » répondit-elle en fronçant exagérément les sourcils, « j'ai cru que tu avais oublié ton sens de l'humour chez toi, juste à côté de ton parapluie.»

Jacob se détendit aussitôt.

« Jamais, » répondit-il. Puis, se tapotant la tempe du bout de l'index : « C'est une option que mes parents ont commandé à ma naissance. Sens de l'humour intégré à la machinerie, première qualité.»

« Hum, je vois. Pense à procéder à un entretien de temps en temps, l'option semble un peu enrayée. Et si le problème vient d'un boulon que tu n'arrives pas à resserrer, n'hésite pas à demander, je peux le faire pour toi. »

Jacob la fixa, ahuri. Est-ce que cette fille venait vraiment de le vanner ? Il plongea ses yeux ébahis dans le regard de la jeune inconnue, qui le fixait d'un air légèrement narquois, incontestablement taquin. Jacob sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, un vrai sourire, authentique. Ouais, elle était bien en train de se moquer de lui. Quel culot.

La pluie continuait de tomber, une averse ininterrompue, tellement dense que l'eau semblait former un rideau liquide, opaque entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Attends voir… »

Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que son parapluie les abrite tous les deux, levant légèrement le bras pour s'ajuster à l'immense silhouette en face d'elle.

« C'est pas plus agréable comme ça ? »

Jacob baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille qui s'était à présent rapprochée de lui, de sorte que leur buste respectifs se touchaient presque.

« Si, » répondit-il sincèrement. Mais il n'aurait pas pu jurer qu'en cet instant précis, c'était bien de la protection contre la pluie dont il parlait.

Le sourire de l'inconnue devint radieux. Elle lui tendit le manche du parapluie :

« Tu veux bien me tenir ça quelques instants, s'il te plaît ? »

Jacob, s'exécuta, curieux.

Quand elle eut la main droite libre, la jeune fille la lui tendit immédiatement.

« Je m'appelle Alendra. Ou Len, c'est très bien aussi. »

Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de leur rencontre, Jacob sentit un vrai sourire, parfaitement sincère, étirer ses lèvres. Bon sang, en dix minutes de conversation cette fille avait réussi à le faire sourire plus souvent que durant les dix dernières semaines de sa vie.

« Jacob, » dit-il en en acceptant la main qu'elle lui tendait. La sensation de cette nouvelle main dans la sienne était étrange, différente de ce à quoi il était habitué. La main était moins petite que celle de Bella, les doigts fins plus longs. La peau douce était fraîche contre la paume brûlante de Jacob. C'était une sensation agréable.

Mais très vite, Alendra retira sa main, détournant la tête vers le bruit d'un gros moteur qui s'approchait.

« Oups, » glapit-elle, « mon bus ! »

Jacob suivit son regard. En effet, un gros autobus s'approchait d'eux, à une vitesse fulgurante devant avoisiner les cinq kilomètres/heure.

Jacob éclata d'un petit rire.

« Je ne sais pas où tu vis, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer sans trop de risque que tu serais probablement plus vite rentrée à pied. Ou même en trottinette, si tu en as une sous la main.»

« J'habite sur Pacific Lane à trois rues d'ici, donc tu as probablement raison, » répondit-elle en riant elle aussi. Puis elle ajouta : « Mais vois-tu, j'adore marcher et j'adore prendre des bains, mais pas forcément les deux en même temps ». Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Le reste se passa très vite. Avant que Jacob n'ai eu le temps de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle lui lança un joyeux « Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Jacob ! A bientôt ! » avant de courir en direction de l'autocar qui venait -enfin- d'arriver au niveau de l'abribus, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'engouffra entre les portes ouvertes, les cheveux détrempés par l'averse qui n'avait pas baissé en intensité.

C'est à la vue de sa chevelure ruisselante que Jacob leva les yeux et prit conscience de deux choses.

Premièrement, et alors qu'il s'agissait pourtant de son objectif initial, il n'avait pas présenté un seul mot d'excuse à la jeune fille.

Deuxièmement, il tenait encore son parapluie à la main. Elle le lui avait laissé. Exprès.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les choses se mettent en place lentement, mais je vous garantis que la suite sera croustillante à souhait.<strong>_

_**Merci infiniment à ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser leurs impressions, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point votre avis m'est précieux.**_


	3. Chapitre 3: - 189 -

« Raconte encore, allez s'il te plait, » supplia Embry, le corps entier secoué par le fou rire auquel il était en proie depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà.

Jacob lui jeta un regard noir.

« Vas te faire voir, abruti. »

Il se trouvait chez Emily et Sam, initialement afin de venir récupérer le plat d'enchiladas qu'Emily avait préparé spécialement à l'intention de Billy. Mais quand celle-ci avait supplié Jacob de rester pour le déjeuner, il s'était tout bonnement trouvé dans l'impossibilité de refuser. Il était très difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à Emily.

Une grande partie du pack était également présente, comme à son habitude.

Pour être entièrement honnête avec lui-même, Jacob devait bien admettre qu'il était agréable de se retrouver en compagnie de ceux qui étaient comme une famille pour lui. Même Kim était là, confortablement installée sur les genoux de Jared, les mains amoureusement entrelacées entre les siennes. Embry et Paul étaient avachis sur le canapé aux côtés de Jacob, tandis qu'Emily avait prit place sur un petit pouf près de Kim. Sam n'était pas là, parti ce jour-là avec les plus jeunes membres du pack, dont Seth, pour une « formation aux risques du terrain » comme il l'avait appelée. Et Quil était avec Claire, bien entendu. La force combinée de tous les loups-garous du pack n'aurait pas été suffisante pour éloigner une seule minute le jeune homme de la fillette, objet de son imprégnation.

« Mon Dieu, » soupira Embry, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, « Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre un jour quelque chose d'aussi drôle. Elle t'a laissé son parapluie pour ne pas que tu t'enrhume ?! Sérieusement ? »

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis la dernière rencontre d'Alendra et Jacob et, à la demande de Paul, ce dernier s'était lancé dans l'explication de leurs retrouvailles inattendues devant la boutique de chocolats. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il accède à sa demande? Il était incapable de s'en souvenir.

Paul lui jeta un regard écœuré.

« T'es vraiment sérieux là ? Première rencontre avec cette fille, elle fait redémarrer la voiture devant laquelle tu étais planté comme un abruti. Deuxième rencontre, et elle laisse son parapluie pour éviter que ce même pauvre abruti n'attrapes froid. Mon vieux, c'est pathétique ! Tu te rends compte que si votre histoire était un conte de fée, elle serait le chevalier en armure et toi la princesse en détresse ? Tu pollues la réputation des mâles Quileutes ! »

« Et comment ! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas aller s'imaginer que nous sommes tous aussi frêles et délicats que _toi,_ » renchérit Embry, esquivant de justesse le coup de poing que tenta de lui décocher Jacob.

« Si tu veux mon avis, » continua Paul, « Cette jolie poupée a vraiment besoin que tu lui fasses comprendre qui est l'homme de l'histoire, une petite cure de virilité lui ferait du bien. Si j'étais toi, je la mettrais à plat ventre sur mes genoux et je lui donnerais une bonne fessée dont elle se souviendra toute sa vie. Parce que ce genre de poulette, tu sais… »

« PAUL ! » le coupa Jared dans un aboiement furieux. « Espèce de crétin. Tu veux que je vienne t'apprendre comment surveiller ton langage devant des demoiselles ?! »

Paul fit semblant d'être pris d'une soudaine quinte de toux.

« Ah euh, ouais, hem. Kim, Emily, vraiment délicieux ce poulet!» complimenta-t-il d'une voix exagérément enjouée.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, ce qu'elles n'avaient d'ailleurs cessé de faire depuis le début de la conversation. Jacob fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien avoir derrière la tête ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » leur demanda-t-il, intrigué malgré lui, « Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ? Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me vanner, apparemment c'est journée portes ouvertes aujourd'hui. »

Les deux filles échangèrent un nouveau regard appuyé. Finalement, Emily soupira.

« Non, Jake. C'est juste que j'ai tendance à oublier que derrière vos énormes corps de guerriers Quileutes légendaires se cachent des âmes de petits adolescents immatures et à peine pubères. »

Paul lui jeta un regard offusqué.

« Hé, protesta-t-il, « Parle pour eux ! Il y en a parmi nous qui ont largement fait leurs preuves dans des matières particulièrement adultes ! »

Jared émit un grognement d'avertissement, et Paul replongea aussitôt le nez dans son assiette, comme si les petits ossements de poulet au fond de celle-ci étaient soudain devenus la chose la plus importante de sa vie.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » continua Emily, « Navrée de casser votre petit délire fantaisiste, mais il n'y a pas une seule fille sur cette planète à qui tu donnerais l'impression d'être délicat ou d'avoir besoin d'assistance, Jacob. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Sans blague. Merci pour l'info, mais je pense que ça, tout le monde le savait déjà. Y compris les frères Trou d'uc et Trou d'balle ici présents, qui _essayent _de me vanner parce qu'ils sont tragiquement, désespérément jaloux. »

« Ouais, jaloux de tes culottes en dentelles, _princesse _! » ricana Paul.

« Ce que je veux dire, » continua Emily, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu, « C'est que cette fille -Alendra c'est ça ? – était simplement en train de te faire du charme. D'une manière absolument pas subtile, mais apparemment encore trop difficile à saisir pour vous. »

« A ce stade-là c'est même plus du charme, c'est de la drague de compétition ! » renchérit Kim avec animation, « Non mais sérieux, le coup du parapluie ? J'ai moi-même fait le coup à Jared à nos tout débuts! »

Emily haussa un sourcil.

« Honnêtement, Jacob, tu _ne peux pas_ ne pas avoir remarqué son petit manège. »

Jacob grimaça. Tout d'un coup, la situation n'était plus aussi drôle.

Bien entendu, il savait parfaitement que cette fille avait quelque chose de précis derrière la tête en venant lui parler, deux fois de suite. Absolument aucune fille ne s'adresserait à un inconnu de cette manière sans éprouver un certain intérêt. Pas avec _ce _sourire-là en tout cas.

Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à reléguer cette information dans un coin reculé de son cerveau, comme si ne pas mettre de mot sur une évidence pouvait rendre les choses plus simples à gérer. Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas prêt à faire face à quiconque qui éprouverait _ce _type de sentiment à son égard.

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, Emily et Kim poussèrent un long soupir exaspéré.

« Bon, peu importe. Comment a-t-elle réagit quand tu lui as rendu son parapluie ? »

Jacob fixa Kim, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Heu… Quand quoi ? »

« Jacob… » dit Emily lentement, « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as _même_ _pas _été le lui rendre ?! »

Jacob haussa les épaules.

« Ben non. »

Il tenta d'ajouter quelque chose, mais sa voix fut aussitôt noyée dans le flot délirant de protestations, de cris indignés et d'insultes (les dernières étant de Paul) qui déferla immédiatement en réponse à sa dernière phrase. Même Jared lui jeta un regard affligé, secouant tristement la tête, les mots « pauvre petite chose stupide» clignotant presque au fond de ses yeux.

La voix de Kim parvint finalement à percer le brouhaha de vociférations scandalisées.

« Mais enfin Jacob ! Tu n'avais qu'un seul pas à faire et tu n'as même été foutu d'avancer dans la bonne direction ! Non mais sérieusement ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

Jacob plongea les mains au fond de ses poches et balaya la pièce des yeux, se refusant à croiser la masse de regards fixés sur lui dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Ils ne comprenaient vraiment rien.

Il se leva et, se dirigeant vers la porte, ouvrit celle-ci d'un geste brusque. Avant de partir, il s'arrêta un instant et fusilla du regard la petite assemblée qui le fixait maintenant avec des yeux ronds. Nom d'un chien, ces gens allaient le rendre fou. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si compliqué à comprendre?

« Vous êtes vraiment une bande de petits génies hein ? Incroyable. Mais merde, il faut que je vous l'explique comment ?! J'ai plus de place, bordel ! »

Il se cogna la poitrine durement, de son poing fermé.

« Là-dedans ! J'ai plus de place. Pour personne. »

C'était aussi simple que cela.

Il tourna les talons, et, claquant violement la porte derrière lui, quitta définitivement la petite pièce dans laquelle un silence de plomb venait de s'abattre.

(***)

Un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis cet incident. Plus personne n'évoqua cette histoire (du moins à voix haute), y compris, miraculeusement, Paul.

A sa grande frustration, Jacob s'était vu contraint de limiter les heures qu'il passait sous sa forme de loup. La transmission de pensées en continu, qui était propre aux membres du pack rendait les heures passées en leur compagnie particulièrement pénibles. Surtout quand Paul prenait un malin plaisir à s'imaginer faire suivre une « cure de virilité » à une espèce bimbo blond platine dans des positions qui faisaient rougir Seth et hurler de rire le reste du pack.

Ce matin-là, il était assis le dos appuyé contre un énorme chêne, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Comme d'habitude, il tenta de tout simplement ne pas penser, de faire le vide dans son esprit. Et comme c'était déjà arrivé maintes fois durant les dernières semaines, son esprit dériva vers la jeune fille, qu'il n'arrivait plus à appeler dans sa tête « l'inconnue ». Non, c'était _Alendra_.

_Jamais entendu un prénom pareil, _pensa Jacob, fixant le bout de ses orteils. En même temps, il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille pareille, non plus.

« Je savais que tu étais stupide, mais je n'aurais jamais pu me douter que c'était à ce point-là. »

Jacob grogna, la mâchoire serrée. La voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots appartenait à Leah, laquelle s'était approchée et se tenait à présent debout devant le jeune homme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Dégage, Leah. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Ca fait des semaines que tout le monde pense la même chose, et vu qu'apparemment aucun de ces imbéciles n'est assez bien pourvu là où je pense pour venir te le dire en face, je me dévoue. Ras-le-bol de ta petite comédie de morveux dépressif, tu vas ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles et écouter ce que je suis venue te dire.»

« Leah, tu peux remercier très fort les deux petites choses rebondies sur lesquelles tu croise les bras. Parce que là tout de suite, leur existence est la seule chose qui m'empêche de te mettre mon poing dans la figure. »

L'intéressée partit d'un petit rire narquois.

« Essaye toujours. »

Jacob soupira.

« Si je t'écoute tu promets de me foutre la paix, ensuite ? »

Leah hocha la tête.

« Ouais. »

Jacob se laissa glisser plus lourdement contre le tronc d'arbre, et fermant les yeux, lâcha à contrecœur :

« Ok, Rayon de Soleil. Je t'écoute. »

Mais Leah demeura silencieuse. Pendant de longues minutes, on n'entendait rien autour d'eux, mis à part le croassement joyeux d'un corbeau qui semblait se délecter de leur petit échange verbal. Jacob finit par ouvrir un œil, et découvrit avec surprise que Leah avait radicalement changé d'expression.

What the f… Elle pleurait?!

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, mal à l'aise. Merde, quelle poisse. Il était censé faire quoi, maintenant ?

Mais lorsque Leah parla à nouveau, sa voix ne tremblait pas.

« Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. Eux tous. Ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait, de voir la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde t'abandonner sans un regard pour se jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle inspira profondément.

« C'est horrible, c'est pire que tout. Pire qu'un cauchemar. Parce que tu sais que tu ne te réveilleras jamais un beau jour pour te rendre compte que toute cette souffrance, tu l'as imaginée. Parce que cette souffrance, cette rancune, cette jalousie, cette haine de toi-même, c'est devenue ta réalité. La seule que tu connaisses. Désolée que tu aies eu à subir une horreur pareille Jake. Une réalité pareille, je ne la souhaiterais à personne, pas même à Sam. Je ne la souhaiterais pas à Emily. »

Jacob la contempla, sans mot dire. Il n'avait jamais pensé à établir la corrélation entre sa propre situation, et celle dans laquelle se trouvait Leah depuis que Sam avait rompu avec elle pour se mettre avec la propre cousine de Leah, sa sœur.

« Tu sais, » continua Leah, « Je n'ai pas toujours été cette espèce de vielle harpie détestée par tout le monde. Il fut un temps où j'étais souriante, épanouie. _Heureuse_. Je suis devenue comme je suis parce que je me suis laissée rongée par mon chagrin, empoisonnée par ma rancœur. Exactement comme tu es en train de faire. Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : si j'avais eu la possibilité d'interrompre ma chute quand c'était encore possible, je l'aurais fait. Si une personne m'avait tendue la main pour m'empêcher de me renfermer sur mon malheur, je l'aurais saisie aussitôt, sans hésiter. Ce que je pense, c'est que cette fille n'a pas croisé ta route par hasard. Elle a été envoyée à toi pour une bonne raison : pour ne pas que tu deviennes comme moi.»

« Leah… »

« Non, écoute-moi. Personne ne te demande d'épouser cette fille et de lui faire douze enfants dans la semaine ! Je SAIS que tu n'es pas prêt à aimer qui que ce soit pour le moment. Mais si elle peut simplement t'aider à penser à autre chose de temps en temps, elle aura déjà fait énormément pour toi, crois-moi. »

Jacob se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre, une petite voix dans sa tête le lui chantait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, sans qu'il ne veuille se l'admettre. Mais en entendant prononcer les mots à voix haute, il sentit la vérité le percuter de plein fouet. Il avait déjà commencé à ressentir les effets pervers de cette amertume qui semblait le grignoter à petit feu, recouvrant son quotidien comme une chape de grisaille et d'acide. L'idée que ce monde de gris et d'amer ne devienne son quotidien pour le restant de ses jours était tout simplement inimaginable.

Il secoua la tête.

« Je comprends où tu veux en venir. Mais pour cette fille c'est trop tard. J'ai agis comme le dernier des crétins chaque fois qu'on s'est vus, tu te souviens? Et de toute façon notre dernière rencontre remonte à des semaines. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit probablement avoir oublié mon existence. »

Leah esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Et puis de toute façon, si vous êtes voués à vous fréquenter à l'avenir, il faudra bien qu'elle s'habitue à ce que tu te comportes comme le dernier des crétins. Et elle y arrivera sûrement, comme nous tous. »

Avec un petit rire moqueur, elle commença à tourner les talons, prête à repartir.

Jacob pencha la tête sur le côté. Il se sentait empli de gratitude mais aussi d'étonnement : il n'arrivait pas à croire que la Leah à laquelle il était habitué venait de se montrer aussi attentionnée. Il l'interpella :

« Hé, Leah ? Merci. »

Celle-ci renifla d'un air méprisant.

« Je te préviens, morveux, si tu t'aventures à repenser à cette conversation telle qu'elle s'est déroulée, j'expliquerais à tout le monde que tu es un mythomane pathologique, et que _ma _version à moi de notre discussion – celle dans laquelle tu pleures comme une fillette parce que je t'insulte de tous les noms et que je te botte les fesses – est la vraie version. Compris ? »

Jacob sourit. Elle était de retour, la Leah qu'il connaissait.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue et tourna définitivement les talons, non lui avoir adressé un rapide clin d'œil.

(***)

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Jacob effectuait une patrouille imprévue de fin d'après-midi en compagnie de Seth, Paul et d'Embry.

Les rouages de son cerveau n'avaient cessés de tourner à plein régime, toute la journée. Bon, s'il devait vraiment aller retrouver cette fille, autant le faire dès que possible, il avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps.

Il se remémora leur dernière discussion, un mois plus tôt. Où avait-elle dit qu'elle habitait déjà ? Pacific Lane ? Bon sang cette avenue comportait des kilomètres de maisons ! Comment allait-il faire pour retrouver celle qui l'intéressait ?

A l'instant précis où il se posa cette dernière question, les trois autres loups s'écrièrent à l'unisson :

« Numéro 189 ! »

« Bande de petits cons, » grogna Jacob, « Je peux savoir comment vous avez fait pour connaître la maison exacte dans laquelle elle habite ? »

« Heu…. » C'était Paul.

« Non, en fait vous savez quoi ? Fermez-là. Je veux même pas le savoir. »

Les trois loups s'exécutèrent, et se mirent aussitôt à penser très fort au prochain match de foot qui allait se jouer ce soir-là, établissant des pronostics manifestement impossibles, mais qui eurent l'avantage d'occuper toutes leurs pensées durant les heures suivantes.

(***)

Il était près de 20 heures.

Devant la porte du numéro 189, Pacific Lane, Jacob se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Maintenant qu'il était là, tout semblait beaucoup moins facile. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ?

_Bonsoir, princesse. Tu me reconnais ? Le petit con qui ne dit ni merci, ni au revoir, et qui a gardé ton parapluie en otage pour te le rendre plus d'un mois après. Ce serait sympa si tu passais au-dessus de mon impolitesse une _troisième _fois, et que tu acceptes d'être mon antidépresseur attitré, au moins pour quelques jours. Et au fait, j'adore tes yeux. _

Hum. Il devrait se souvenir de ne _jamais_ parler spontanément à cette fille, si tous les mots qui lui venaient naturellement en tête étaient aussi lamentables.

Pour la cinquième fois consécutive, Jacob regarda sa montre. 20 heures et sept minutes. Cela faisait déjà presque dix minutes qu'il piaffait sur le pas de la porte, indécis.

Il inspira profondément. Allez, autant en finir tout de suite. Il leva le poing et s'apprêta à frapper contre l'épais battant de bois.

A cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, actionnée de l'intérieur d'un geste violent.

Alendra se tenait devant Jacob, méconnaissable. Ses beaux yeux sombres étaient gonflés, rougis par les larmes qui continuaient de déferler sur ses joues. Ses cheveux pendaient tristement de chaque côté de son visage, encadrant celui-ci d'un halo informe de mèches entremêlées. En apercevant le jeune homme médusé qui se tenait devant elle, elle écarquilla les yeux, manifestement surprise, elle aussi.

« Toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en reculant aussitôt. Puis elle serra les lèvres, comme si elle regrettait d'avoir parlé à voix haute. Elle baissa la voix, sifflant entre ses dents serrées :

« Vas-t-en. Maintenant. »

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez, brutalement.

Jacob fixa le battant fermé durant un long moment, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Après une longue minute, il finit par baisser les yeux sur le parapluie qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

Bon.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, stupéfait.

Ce n'était vraiment, _vraiment _pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de ce troisième chapitre (un peu plus long que les précédents).<strong>

**Oui je sais, on veut des bisous, on veut du rapprochement, on veut de l'action! **

**Ça arrive, ça arrive!**

**Mais, si je voulais que mon histoire soit un minimum crédible, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas balancer un Jacob fou amoureux de Bella dans les bras d'une autre, en un claquement de doigts. Ce serait trop facile!**

**Mais là ça y est, la machine infernale est lancée :D**

**Le prochain chapitre commence exactement là où nous quittons maintenant! **

**Jacob et Alendra auront pas mal de choses à se dire...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici, on se revoit très bientôt ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4: Fleurs et Champagne

Lentement, Jacob tourna les talons. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, garée sur le trottoir juste en face du numéro 189.

Quel foutu fiasco.

Non seulement elle n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement ravie de sa visite, mais elle lui avait carrément demandé de foutre le camp ! Et le pire, le pire c'était son visage, ravagé par les larmes...

Jacob serra les dents. Et merde. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'il la voyait, mais il n'avait pas besoin de davantage pour savoir qu'il préférait cent fois voir son visage illuminé par un sourire. Ce sourire qui avait éclairé son visage chaque fois que ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de Jacob, peu importe la stupidité avec laquelle celui-ci s'était comporté…

Cette dernière pensée actionna un petit levier dans la tête de Jacob. A cet instant précis, il comprit qu'il n'en avait strictement, intégralement rien à cirer de ce qu'Alendra lui avait demandé.

Il ne bougerait pas de là.

Il s'adossa contre sa voiture et croisa fermement les bras sur son large torse. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il s'en aille, pas comme ça. Si Leah avait raison, et que cette fille n'avait pas croisé sa route par hasard, il n'allait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement. Il ne laisserait pas cette soirée s'achever sur une note d'échec.

_Ok, excellente résolution, Casanova. Et tu comptes faire comment exactement pour couronner cette soirée de fleurs et de champagne ?_

Ça, à dire vrai, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Mais il s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui sans avoir parlé à cette fille, même s'il devait poireauter sur ce trottoir toute la nuit. Il attendrait. Elle finirait bien par ressortir un jour, non ?

(***)

Près d'une heure plus tard, il releva la tête au bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait, puis refermait avec précaution. Quand il vit la silhouette d'Alendra s'approcher rapidement de lui, Jacob sentit un sourire victorieux étirer ses lèvres.

_Re-bonsoir, princesse._

Quand elle fut assez proche pour qu'il puisse distinguer les détails de son visage, il constata avec soulagement qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Elle avait rassemblé ses longs cheveux dans un chignon au sommet de son crâne, et ses yeux n'étaient plus ni rouges, ni enflés. Elle avait incontestablement meilleure mine... Malgré le petit pli sévère que formaient entre ses yeux ses sourcils froncés.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de Jacob et croisa également les bras, les yeux rivés sur lui.

_Oh oh. Ça sent pas bon, mec._

Elle n'avait pas franchement l'air de retenir ses bonds de joie. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle.

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, Jacob la parcourue du regard de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'avait apparemment pas pris la peine de se couvrir en sortant. Elle ne portait qu'un léger pantalon de survêtement noir et un simple cardigan enfilé négligemment sur un débardeur sombre. Et à cette heure tardive, la température ne devait pas dépasser les 5 ou 6 degrés.

Jacob étouffa un petit ricanement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'humeur à plaisanter, mais il ne pouvait pas se taire, c'était irrésistible.

« Si tu essayes de gagner le concours du plus gros rhume de l'année, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Prépare-toi à être déçue. »

Alendra pinça les lèvres, mais trop tard. Jacob lui fit un grand sourire. Touché.

_Tu as beau essayer de garder l'air sérieux petite, cette fossette ne peut pas me mentir, elle._

La jeune fille tenta d'adopter un ton autoritaire.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser dehors. Je pensais t'avoir demandé de t'en aller. »

« Heu ouais je confirme, c'est bien ce que tu as fait. Mais... »

Il se baissa, et ramassa le parapluie qu'il avait soigneusement déposé à ses pieds quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de le lui tendre.

« Je ne pouvais pas lever le camp sans te rendre ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua-t-elle avec ironie, « Rien ne pressait, tu aurais pu venir me le rendre pour l'automne prochain. Après tout, on n'en est pas à quelques mois près, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Encore cette lueur narquoise, presque insolente au fond de ses prunelles sombres, tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés sur Jacob, le menton haut. Provocateur.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un des conseils de Paul lui traversa fugacement l'esprit. «_Tu la mets à plat ventre sur tes genoux et tu lui donnes une bonne fessée..._ »

Jacob secoua discrètement la tête. Abruti de Paul.

« C'est vrai que j'ai manqué de politesse, » admit-il, « Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, non ? Au sens propre je veux dire. Désolé pour l'heure tardive. »

Alendra pinça plus fort les lèvres. Elle jeta un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule, et lui prit précipitamment le parapluie des mains.

« Un grand merci. Maintenant, si plus rien ne te retient ici… »

« Non, attends, ce n'est pas tout ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

Jacob se creusa la tête à toute vitesse. Bien entendu, il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille semblait si pressée de le voir s'en aller, mais encore une fois, il s'en fichait totalement. Il avait encore envie de lui parler.

« Je… Hem… J'ai… J'ai des … Questions à te poser. »

Les épaules d'Alendra se mirent à tressaillir nerveusement. Elle semblait faire un très gros effort pour contenir le rire qui menaçait d'éclater d'un moment à l'autre.

« Des… Questions à me poser ? _Sérieusement _? »

Jacob fit une petite grimace.

« Bon ok, c'est lamentable, j'avoue, » admit-il avec un sourire penaud.

Alendra laissa échapper un gloussement étouffé, puis se retourna immédiatement pour lancer un autre coup d'œil nerveux derrière elle. _Encore_ ? Cette fois, Jacob suivit son regard vers la maison de la jeune fille, qui était pourtant demeurée parfaitement silencieuse. Qu'est-ce qui clochait, au juste ?

Alendra baissa la voix et, attrapant la manche de Jacob, le tira vers elle tandis qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner avec hâte de l'allée.

« Ok, ok, » chuchota-t-elle, « Viens me poser tes questions. Mais pas ici. Allons un peu plus loin, d'accord ? »

Jacob fronça les sourcils, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers la façade, laquelle avait l'air totalement inoffensive. Qu'est-ce qui la mettait si mal à l'aise ?

Il décida de s'abstenir de tout commentaire dans l'immédiat, et emboîta le pas à la jeune fille.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Jacob ne finisse par lui demander :

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Alendra se raidir soudainement. Sa mâchoire se crispa imperceptiblement : ce fut bref, mais le mouvement n'échappa pas à la vision infaillible du jeune loup.

« Tout va parfaitement bien, » répondit-elle d'une voix égale, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Mais elle conserva le regard fixé droit devant elle, sans croiser les yeux de Jacob. Le jeune homme l'observa attentivement. Elle savait qu'il savait que c'était un mensonge flagrant. Après tout, il l'avait vue, moins d'une heure auparavant, le visage dévasté par les larmes. Mais elle semblait bien décidée à faire comme si cet épisode n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle se tourna vers Jacob, sans cesser de marcher, et lui adressa un sourire un peu trop enjoué.

« Il me semblait que tu avais des questions à me poser ? Je suis curieuse de les entendre.»

Jacob saisit la manœuvre, mais décida de ne pas la brusquer. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine, elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Il rassembla ses idées. Bon, que venait-elle de lui demander, déjà ?

_Une question, trouduc. Vite, demande-lui quelque chose avant qu'elle ne te prenne pour un abruti de baratineur !_

« Ça t'arrive souvent de t'arrêter en pleine rue pour venir en aide à des inconnus ? »

Ouch. C'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, chose qui avait tout l'air de dégager le doux parfum de la connerie du siècle. Mais Alendra se détendit, manifestement soulagée du changement de sujet.

« Non, répondit-elle. « Jamais. »

Jacob lui jeta un regard dubitatif, et haussa les deux sourcils l'un après l'autre dans un geste comique.

« Tu essayes d'inventer une nouvelle définition au mot 'Jamais' ? Ne m'oblige pas à dégainer le dictionnaire de ma poche arrière, petite. Je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! »

Alendra pouffa de rire, et fit mine de de pousser Jacob hors de son chemin.

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris. » Elle enfonça les mains dans les poches de son survêtement, toujours souriante. « Une seule fois. Avec toi. »

Le jeune homme lui décocha un grand sourire triomphant.

« Et je peux savoir ce qui m'a valu l'honneur d'être la grande première ? »

Alendra baissa les yeux, et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après quelques minutes, elle prit une profonde inspiration et, sans prévenir, s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se planta devant Jacob, et croisa les bras dans un geste qui aurait pu être provocateur, si ses mains n'avaient pas autant tremblées. Intrigué, Jacob étudia du regard ses mains tremblantes, avant de revenir sur son visage qui venait soudain de prendre une teinte rose vif.

« Parce que, » commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre à nouveau. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, puis leva le menton et planta résolument ses yeux dans ceux de Jacob. « Tant pis si tu me prends pour une cruche. Tu es la chose la plus incroyable que je n'avais jamais vue. Je passais par-là par hasard et quand je t'ai aperçu je… J'ai cru que j'hallucinais. Tu étais appuyé contre cet arbre, le front posé sur le tronc, Dieu sait à quoi tu pensais, et sur le coup je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je savais c'est que tu étais juste… Magnifique. Tu m'as coupé le souffle. »

Sur les derniers mots, elle baissa finalement les yeux, le rose de ses joues s'étant mué en un rouge pivoine éclatant.

Jacob la contempla un court moment en silence, se laissant le temps de digérer la chaleur que ses mots diffusèrent dans sa poitrine.

C'était donc ça qu'elle avait eu tellement de mal à dire ? Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était absolument craquant.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille - laquelle gardait les yeux rivés au sol, ayant l'air de souhaiter très fort pouvoir s'y enterrer pendant une décennie ou deux – et, délicatement, il saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index. Surprise, elle tressailli légèrement, mais ne bougea pas. Jacob lui releva doucement le menton, jusqu'à ce que les iris vert sombre soient à nouveau plongés dans ses propres prunelles.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois une cruche. » lui dit-il d'une voix douce, mais ferme. « Et ne baisse pas les yeux devant moi. Surtout pas quand tu as l'air aussi adorable. »

Alendra cligna des yeux, le rouge de ses joues plus vif que jamais. Après quelques instants, elle éclata d'un petit rire embarrassé.

« Félicitations, tu as réussi à me faire perdre le fil de mes pensées. J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! »

Jacob laissa retomber sa main, libérant le visage brûlant d'Alendra. Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

« Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Avec plaisir. Tu étais tout simplement en train de m'expliquer à quel point je suis sculpté comme un dieu grec. »

Alendra lui rendit son sourire.

« Tout juste. C'est exactement pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il était hors de question que je vienne t'aborder. »

Jacob lui adressa une moue sarcastique.

«Oui, maintenant que j'y pense c'est très logique. Tu craques sur le physique d'un mec, et donc bien entendu, hors de question d'aller lui parler.»

« …Exactement le contraire de ce qu'aurait fait un garçon, je sais. Mais la plupart des filles ont une logique différente de la vôtre. Un homme trop séduisant est synonyme de succès, ce qui veut dire dans la plupart des cas 'coureur de jupons'. En conclusion, à éviter absolument. »

« Hum, mouais. Pourtant tu es quand même venue aborder le garçon à éviter absolument. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

Encore une fois, Alendra ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, » finit-elle par répondre, « Je t'ai vu en train de pleurer.»

Jacob grimaça. _Génial. Passer pour une chochotte devant la nana la plus sexy de la ville, check. Suivant ?_

« Hé, tu ne dois pas te sentir gêné » protesta-t-elle, remarquant aussitôt le changement d'expression sur son visage. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, après tout-à l'heure on est à égalité à ce niveau-là, maintenant. »

« Mouais, pas vraiment, non » rétorqua Jacob en se renfrognant. « Une fille en larmes, c'est attendrissant. Un mec qui pleure c'est juste… »

« Une preuve qu'il a du cœur. Et un signe que malgré sa peau bronzée, ses grands yeux bruns et sa tonne de muscles, il vaut peut-être la peine d'être abordé. Non mais sérieusement, tu t'es regardé ? Je ne suis même pas sûre que ça soit légal, d'avoir des biceps pareils ! Tu n'es pas censé être muni d'un permis spécial, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Malgré lui, Jacob sentit un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres. Ok, cette fille était vraiment douée pour égayer son moral.

Alendra continua, une lueur d'amusement brillant maintenant au fond de ses yeux :

« Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, la réponse est _oui_. Ta voiture en panne était un simple prétexte pour venir t'aborder.»

Cette fois, Jacob éclata franchement de rire.

« Ah, quand même ! Mon ego de mécano revit, je te remercie. »

Alendra haussa les épaules, riant elle aussi.

« Je sais, c'était complètement naze comme approche, mais sur le coup c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit ! Bien entendu, c'était _évident _ que tu n'avais pas besoin d'un coup de main pour la remettre en marche. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais à première vue tu ne donnes pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir besoin d'aide. »

Il lui sourit.

« Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, immobiles dans la brise automnale qui soufflait doucement, comme essayant de se faire discrète dans la bulle qui commençait lentement à se former autour des deux jeunes gens.

La voix basse d'Alendra rompit finalement le silence.

« Est-ce que je peux moi aussi te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Jacob se raidit.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, Alendra s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que la distance entre eux soit réduite à quelques pauvres centimètres.

« Hey, tout va bien, » murmura-t-elle, «Je comprends. » Elle s'approcha encore un peu. « Tu sais, mon frère était complètement fou amoureux d'une fille. Après un an avec elle, il a décidé qu'il avait enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie, son âme sœur. Il a été lui acheter une bague… Je l'ai aidé à la choisir. Et deux jours avant qu'il ne fasse sa demande, elle lui a annoncé qu'elle le quittait, qu'elle était tombé folle amoureuse. Et comme ça, elle est partie se pâmer d'amour dans les bras d'un autre. J'ai vu mon grand frère se briser en morceaux, littéralement.»

Elle leva la main, et délicatement, la posa sur la joue de Jacob. A l'endroit où sa main le toucha, Jacob sentit une chaleur dévorante incendier sa peau, presque insupportable. Exquise.

« Alors c'est d'accord que tu aies eu envie de t'enfuir à toutes jambes devant moi, » continua-t-elle doucement. « Ou que tu aies mis du temps pour savoir si tu avais envie de me rendre mon parapluie ou pas. Je comprends. »

C'est ce moment-là que choisit le vent pour souffler avec une ardeur nouvelle, faisant frissonner la jeune fille.

Elle semblait frigorifiée. Et Jacob se sentait en feu.

Plutôt simple, comme équation_._

«Tu es gelée, » murmura-t-il, d'une voix plus rauque qu'il n'aurait cru. « Viens par ici. »

Comme elle ne protesta pas, il attira la jeune fille tout contre lui, l'enserrant fermement entre ses deux bras musclés.

Et son cœur chancela.

La sensation était différente de celle qu'il connaissait. La seule autre personne qu'il ait tenu contre sa poitrine de cette manière était Bella, et à chaque fois, il avait eu l'impression de serrer contre lui une poupée de porcelaine, délicate et minuscule. La sensation qu'il éprouvait maintenant était toute autre; il sentait chacune des formes du corps chaud pressé contre lui, la rondeur des courbes, la finesse de la cambrure. La chaleur en Jacob décupla d'intensité, incendiaire.

Il ferma les yeux et plongea le nez dans la chevelure épaisse de son chignon. Dieu, qu'elle sentait bon. Une odeur à la fois rafraîchissante et sucrée, un mélange d'agrumes et de vanille.

Jacob soupira d'aise.

« Alors, c'est pas plus agréable comme ça ? » murmura-t-il, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Alendra rit doucement.

« Tu n'en as pas marre de me voler mes lignes ? »

Mais elle se pelotonna plus profondément dans les bras de Jacob, et ce dernier resserra automatiquement son étreinte.

« Si… » finit-elle par murmurer. « Si. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.»

(***)

Combien de temps s'écoula ainsi ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire.

Beaucoup trop tôt, Alendra finit par soupirer :

« Il faut que j'y aille... Mon frère va finir par s'inquiéter. »

Jacob grogna, et la serra plus fort contre lui. Comme s'il pouvait lui arriver quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle était avec _lui_. L'idée en elle-même était ridicule.

« Il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, fais-moi confiance. Ne bouge pas de là. »

Alendra secoua la tête.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Vraiment, je dois rentrer. »

Avec un nouveau grognement, Jacob la relâcha à contrecœur. Le moment où leur deux corps se séparèrent fut suivi par une désagréable sensation de vide.

« Ok, » soupira-t-il à son tour, « On y va. »

« Hem, non. Il vaut mieux que je… Rentre seule. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner, crois-moi. »

Encore cette mâchoire brièvement crispée, ce regard subitement assombri.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. « A la prochaine Jacob… » murmura-t-elle tout contre sa peau. Jacob se raidit immédiatement. Au prix d'un effort colossal, il parvint à s'empêcher de l'attraper par les hanches pour la plaquer contre lui dans une étreinte féroce. Juste avant de s'en aller, elle fit glisser ses lèvres brièvement jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, et y déposa un baiser doux, caressant. Puis elle tourna les talons, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Jacob la regarda partir, quelque peu abasourdi par la réaction de son propre corps.

_Eh ben mon vieux. Une chose est sûre : cette fille te fait de l'effet._

Il se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux, et expira longuement, tâchant de remettre ses idées en place. Ouais, un sacré effet, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Il retira ses vêtements rapidement, et se métamorphosa en loup, avant de se lancer sur les pas d'Alendra. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment cru qu'il la laisserait rentrer sans surveillance, à une heure aussi tardive ?

Le jeune loup fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se remémora le comportement étrange de la jeune fille. Quelque chose clochait sérieusement autour d'elle, il en était certain. Quelque chose la terrorisait, et le fait que cette chose semblait être liée, d'une manière ou d'une autre à son entourage direct était loin d'être rassurant.

Jacob sourit férocement, découvrant des canines aiguisées comme des sabres. Quoi qu'il en fût, deux choses étaient certaines.

Un : Quelle que soit la chose qui la perturbait à ce point, il allait veiller à ce qu'elle n'ait plus aucun souci à se faire. Définitivement.

Deux : Il allait s'atteler à la tâche dès le lendemain. Plus tôt encore, si c'était possible.

Parce qu'il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : cela faisait environ une minute qu'elle était partie, et déjà, il brûlait d'envie de la revoir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A:<strong>_

**[Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais désactivé l'option permettant aux utilisateurs non enregistrés de me déposer des reviews...**

**Je m'excuse donc auprès de tous les lecteurs anonymes qui n'ont pas pu me laisser leurs impressions! **

**Le problème est maintenant résolu, je vous dis donc à très vite!]**

**Et à tous, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, la suite est déjà en préparation...**

**Un indice? **

**Voyons... Quelque chose commençant par un "B", ça vous dit quelque chose?**


	5. Chapitre 5: Mathématiques

Jacob suivit facilement Alendra jusqu'à chez elle, conservant une prudente distance entre ses pas et ceux de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, il contourna précautionneusement la maison, allant droit vers le début de forêt qui bordait l'arrière de la grande majorité des maisons de Forks. Arrivé là, il inspecta chaque parcelle du terrain à proximité du jardin, se reposant sur son flair infaillible. Il reconnut facilement le parfum d'Alendra, et discerna très vite une autre odeur qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à son frère. Pas d'autre senteur humaine.

Jacob effectua plusieurs allers-retours. Jusque-là, rien ne semblait suspect, mais l'abandon n'était pas une option. Il était certain que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et son naturel entêté l'empêchait de laisser tomber ses recherches avant d'avoir découvert ce qu'il en était. Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi têtu, passant et repassant inlassablement aux mêmes endroits, il n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué l'odeur.

Bien qu'elle était présente en abondance, elle n'avait pas attiré son attention au début, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait rien de menaçant en apparence, rien de familier. En fait, constata Jacob, c'était là précisément la chose inquiétante à propos de cette odeur : elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait.

Il revint sur ses pas, reprenant pas à pas son parcours autour de la maison. Le museau au sol, l'énorme loup suivit le tracé olfactif centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur s'interrompe brusquement. Juste en bas de la chambre d'Alendra.

Jacob étouffa un grognement. Evidemment.

Après une nouvelle ronde, s'assurant une dernière fois qu'il ne pouvait rien découvrir de plus pour ce soir, il fit rapidement demi-tour, et rentra chez lui.

D'une certaine manière, la découverte de cette empreinte olfactive mettait Jacob mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à être confronté à une odeur inconnue. Quoi que ça puisse être, ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe.

Il ne fallut au loup que quelques minutes d'une course fulgurante pour arriver chez lui. Les premières lueurs d'une aube timide commençaient déjà à rougeoyer lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de sa maison. Reprenant forme humaine, il attrapa rapidement un short dans sa chambre et redescendit s'écrouler dans le canapé du salon, où il alluma la télé et changea de chaîne sans vraiment prêter attention à l'écran, l'esprit ailleurs.

_Alendra… Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, princesse ? _pensa-t-il, avant de bailler généreusement. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour reconstituer le puzzle, et pour se faire, le mieux était probablement de passer le plus de temps possible avec la jeune fille. Jacob sourit à cette perspective. Cela tombait bien, c'était justement son intention.

Il repensa au visage rouge d'embarras de la jeune fille, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. « Tu m'as coupé le souffle » avait-elle dit. Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit. Cette fille avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle, sarcastique à souhait, piquante à la limite de l'insolence. Et pourtant elle avait eu l'air si gênée en lui faisant cet aveu… Adorable. Jacob bailla à nouveau. Ses pensées devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes, chavirant lentement dans un océan moelleux, du coton embrumé.

Juste avant de s'endormir complètement, il lui sembla apercevoir sur la table basse du salon une branche de citronnier sur laquelle se prélassaient des fleurs de vanille. Mais il n'en était pas certain.

(***)

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la partie inférieure de son corps était recouverte d'une fine couverture et Billy se tenait près de lui, les yeux rivés sur la télé muette.

« Bonjour mon fils, » le salua Billy en lui adressant un rapide coup d'œil. Il augmenta aussitôt le volume de la télé et les commentaires déchainés des présentateurs du match emplirent immédiatement la petite pièce.

« 'Jour, P'pa » grommela Jacob en s'étirant de son long. Bon sang, il se sentait en pleine forme. « Il est quelle heure ? Je meurs de faim ! »

Billy lui sourit.

« Presque 19h. »

Jacob sursauta, et bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

« Hein, quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir aussi longtemps ? T'aurais dû me réveiller ! »

« Tu avais besoin de repos mon fils. Sais-tu il y a combien de temps que je ne t'ai vu dormir aussi profondément ? Sam est passé te voir tout-à l'heure, mais en te voyant, même lui a décidé qu'il valait mieux te laisser te reposer. Tu avais beaucoup d'heures de sommeil à rattraper. »

Jacob marmonna des protestations inintelligibles pour la forme. Mais la vérité était que ces heures de sommeil lui avaient, en effet, fait un bien fou.

De plus, il trouverait probablement Alendra chez elle, à cette heure-ci, sans avoir eu besoin d'attendre que ne passe une journée interminable. Son estomac gronda bruyamment, se rappelant à la mémoire du jeune homme. Bon d'accord, d'abord manger. Manger, et puis Alendra. Il se sentait d'appétit pour les deux.

_Ouais, _pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire, _bien plus qu'assez d'appétit. Une faim de loup, j'aurais tendance à dire._

(***)

Environ une heure et demie plus tard, Jacob garait sa voiture dans l'allée devant la maison de la jeune fille. Il venait à peine de couper le moteur qu'Alendra sortait déjà, courant presque à sa rencontre. Elle actionna la poignée côté passager de la Golf et s'y engouffra rapidement, prenant soin de ne pas claquer la portière en la refermant.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jacob, levant vers lui des yeux brillants.

« J'espérais que tu reviennes ce soir, » avoua-t-elle. Elle était radieuse. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait sourire de cette manière, Jacob ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, c'était irrésistible.

« Bonsoir princesse. »

Il inspira discrètement une grande bouffée de son parfum, et une vague de chaleur réconfortante se diffusa en retour dans sa poitrine. Instinctivement, il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, laissant reposer son poids sur son siège pour ne pas l'écraser sous la masse.

« Laisse-moi deviner : on ne doit pas s'attarder dans les environs ? »

« Oui, » acquisa-t-elle. « S'il te plaît. »

Jacob redémarra la voiture et entreprit de la manœuvrer hors de l'allée, sans que son bras ne quitte un seul instant les épaules d'Alendra.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que celle-ci le regardait ouvertement, un petit sourire indéchiffrable flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Jacob. « Déjà envie de faire demi-tour ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle. Son sourire se creusa davantage. « C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles _princesse_. »

A son tour, Jacob lui adressa un petit sourire énigmatique.

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. »

(***)

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc public, dans un parc croulant habituellement sous les enfants mais que l'heure tardive avait entièrement évidé.

Assis là, côte à côte, ils parlèrent pendant des heures, de tout. D'Alendra, dont le père était concepteur de moteurs automobiles et du souhait qu'elle avait eu, après sa mort, de devenir ingénieur mécanique pour lui rendre hommage. De son frère et du lien très fort qui les avait unis dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent livrés à eux-mêmes, ne pouvant compter que sur l'un et l'autre. Elle ne mentionna jamais sa mère, et Jacob ne posa pas de question. Ils parlèrent de ses cours au lycée de Forks –la même école que Bella – remarqua Jacob sans s'attarder sur cette pensée, des différences de programme avec les cours dispensés au lycée de la Reserve, et passèrent un bon moment à se chamailler sur les vices et les vertus des moteurs hybrides.

Après l'un des agréables silences qui venaient de temps en temps ponctuer leurs échanges, Alendra posa la tête sur son épaule.

« C'est tellement agréable d'être ici, » soupira-t-elle, fermant les yeux. « Tu inspires un tel sentiment de sécurité… J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant que je suis avec toi. »

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent bruyamment aux oreilles de Jacob, dissipant immédiatement la confortable quiétude dans laquelle il était plongé depuis des heures. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et l'attrapa par les épaules, fixant sur elle des yeux qu'il sentait devenir furieux.

« Len, maintenant ça suffit ! » gronda-t-il, « Dis-moi ce qui se passe. De quoi as-tu peur ? De quoi dois-tu être protégée ? Dis-le-moi ! »

Pour toute réponse, Alendra balança ses bras autour de lui et enfouit profondément son visage dans son cou, sans un mot. Jacob soupira. Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec une tête de mule pareille ? Malgré tout, il passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille et la serra fermement contre lui, plongeant son propre visage dans la chevelure épaisse. Elle avait beau être têtue, elle avait raison sur un point : elle était en sécurité avec Jacob. A cet instant précis, aucune créature, humaine ou non, n'aurait pu toucher un seul des cheveux de sa tête. Pas sans voir disparaître un ou deux de ses membres derrière une mâchoire monstrueuse, en tout cas.

Lorsqu'elle finit par relever la tête, un long moment plus tard, Jacob sut ce qu'elle allait dire avant même que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

« Il est tard… Il vaut mieux que je rentre, maintenant. »

Cette fois, Jacob ne protesta pas, il s'y attendait. Ils se levèrent, et quand Alendra se pencha vers lui pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres, Jacob l'attira contre lui.

« Pas cette fois, princesse, » murmura-t-il. Et avec toute la douceur, toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Au contact des lèvres douces et pleines contre les siennes, le jeune homme se sentit littéralement fondre. Il éprouva le sentiment diffus que ses muscles se liquéfiaient, et devenaient engourdis, inutiles. Il ne ressentait plus rien, hormis la peau pressée contre ses propres lèvres, leur chaleur, leur douceur. C'était un baiser tout doux, presque chaste, mais l'odeur d'Alendra l'ensevelit entièrement et, l'espace d'une seconde, il n'exista plus qu'à travers son parfum.

Lorsque finalement il releva la tête, Alendra avait toujours les yeux fermés. Et les ouvrit lentement, et posa sur Jacob un regard impénétrable.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, soudain gêné.

« Hum désolé, » balbutia-t-il, « Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. C'est juste que je pensais que… Enfin la dernière fois c'était tellement frustrant, et donc je… » Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise.

_Et donc tu as simplement pris ce que tu voulais. Sans demander la permission, parce que comme un con, tu as simplement présumé qu'elle serait d'accord. Maintenant assumes, mec._

Alendra le regardait, les yeux brillant maintenant d'une lueur que Jacob ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Elle lui prit la main, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis s'interrompit brusquement. Elle fixa un point derrière Jacob et fronça les sourcils.

« Hé, je le connais lui, il est dans ma classe ! Le seul élève qui arrive à avoir de meilleurs points que moi en math, vas savoir comment il se débrouille. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et agita la main.

« Eh ho ! » s'écria-t-elle joyeusement, « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, Edward ? »

Jacob sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Bordel non, pas ça, pas maintenant. Il se retourna lentement, et étouffa un juron entre ses dents. C'était bien ce qu'il avait craint. Edward Cullen se tenait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'eux, un sourire poli sur les lèvres, rendant un élégant salut de la main à Alendra. A ses côtés comme toujours, accrochée à son autre main, se tenait Bella.

Jacob serra plus fort la main dans la sienne, mais à cette exception près, il se sentait incapable de faire le moindre geste. S'il n'avait pas été aussi pétrifié, il aurait probablement remarqué la cinquième ombre, qui se tenait tranquillement à quelques mètres derrière Alendra et lui. S'il n'avait pas été à ce point dépassé par la situation, il aurait probablement perçu l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'ombre, une odeur étrange qu'il n'avait jamais respiré de sa vie, jusqu'à la veille. Mais Jacob ne nota rien de tout cela. Ses sens semblaient comme engourdis, paralysés, seuls ses yeux fonctionnaient encore, rivés sur la jeune fille derrière Edward qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

(***)

Bella Swan ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Jacob.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole, et comprenant la douleur de son ami, elle avait respecté son choix de conserver entre eux une certaine distance. Mais il lui avait manqué cruellement, à chaque jour qui passait, et elle avait supporté l'attente insoutenable en se répétant que sa patience finirait par payer, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse retrouver son meilleur ami. Et ce soir-là, quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, son cœur avait manqué un battement.

Avait-il toujours été aussi beau ? Elle fouilla rapidement dans ses souvenirs. Oui, probablement. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait regardé sous cet angle-là, après une éternité sans le voir, et jamais l'apparence de Jacob ne l'avait percutée avec une telle violence.

Du haut de ses deux mètres, il était renversant. Il portait une veste en cuir qui accentuait de manière affolante la carrure pourtant déjà impressionnante de ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que d'habitude, les plus longues mèches retombant inégalement devant ses yeux foncés. Bella fut prise de l'envie irrésistible, incompréhensible de passer la main dans la chevelure de jais pour dégager le visage aux traits droits, parfaits.

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

_Ressaisis-toi, Swan ! Tu as à tes côtés l'homme le plus beau qui puisse exister. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que regarder de cette manière un autre ? Personne n'arrive à la cheville d'Edward._

Et c'était vrai, d'une certaine manière, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté majestueuse, hypnotique d'Edward Cullen.

_Sauf Jacob… _souffla une petite voix mesquine dans sa tête. Bella tenta de la faire taire, sans succès. Parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était la vérité. Mieux que ça, elle savait même exactement pourquoi Jacob pouvait rivaliser avec n'importe qui. C'était cette aura qui l'entourait en permanence, une impression de virilité absolue. Tout chez lui était masculin, sublime, et il émanait de chaque partie de son corps une sorte de puissance indestructible. Bella en était bouche bée. Comment, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer cet aspect de son ami plus tôt ?

Elle fut tirée de sa transe par la voix douce d'Edward.

« Elle s'appelle Alendra, je pense. On se ne parle pas beaucoup, mais c'est la seule humaine qui parvient à rivaliser avec moi en cours de mathématiques, elle est vraiment douée. Navré mon amour, mais il semblerait que la place soit déjà prise. Nous allons nous dénicher un autre endroit pour discuter tranquillement de la liste des invités, d'accord ? »

Bella acquisa distraitement, tandis qu'ils faisaient demi-tour. Les mots de son fiancé lui rappelèrent brusquement un autre élément, auquel elle n'avait prêté que peu d'attention tant elle avait été fascinée par la vue de Jacob. Mais en effet, il y avait une fille.

Belle fronça les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer les détails de la scène. Est-ce que la jeune fille lui… tenait la main ? Non, impossible, elle avait dû se tromper. Elle résista de toutes ses forces à la tentation de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier. Non, Jacob n'avait pas ce genre de proximité avec les filles, la seule exception était elle-même, Bella Swan. Elle était absolument sûre d'elle. Mais juste au cas où, elle demanda tout de même à Edward :

« Cette fille et Jacob, ils sont… bons amis ? »

Edward éclata d'un petit rire clair.

« Je ne pense pas non. D'après le peu que j'ai pu lire de ses pensées, elle est complètement folle de lui. »

Bella sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, malgré elle. Elle déglutit.

_Calme-toi ! _s'ordonna-t-elle._ La moitié des filles qui ont croisé la route de Jacob sont probablement folles de lui. Comment leur en vouloir?_

Elle se força à inspirer calmement, et demanda à nouveau, d'une voix aussi neutre que possible :

« Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il… partage ses sentiments? »

Edward la regarda, fronçant maintenant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi cette question ? Je n'ai pas passé les deux petites secondes en leur présence à scruter leurs esprits pour percer leurs petits secrets. Tu sais que je déteste ça. Et puis, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? »

Bella se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas.

Edward laissa échapper un petit soupir. Il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas doué pour refuser à sa fiancée ce qu'elle désirait.

« Avant qu'il ne nous remarque, il pensait à ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt. Il venait tout juste de l'embrasser. Je suppose que ça en dit suffisamment sur ses sentiments à son égard. »

Bella tenta de toutes ses forces de conserver une attitude neutre. Ne surtout, surtout pas laisser Edward entrevoir le raz-de-marée qui venait de la dévaster à ces mots.

Mais berner Edward n'était pas aussi simple. Il posa sur elle des yeux où scintillait maintenant une lueur soupçonneuse.

« Mon amour, tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien. Jacob et cette fille… C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

Bella se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Une bonne nouvelle ? Oui, en théorie. Si Jacob finissait par passer au-dessus de ses sentiments pour elle, cela signifiait qu'ils pourraient - enfin ! - passer à nouveau du temps ensemble. Et Bella avait désespérément besoin de passer du temps avec Jacob. Vivre au milieu de la beauté glaciale des vampires, de leurs marques d'affection cordiales et détachées la pesait parfois. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé de retrouver les grandes accolades chaleureuses de Jacob, son humour infatigable, ses yeux sombres pétillant de gaieté, son grand sourire rassurant…. Le cœur de Bella se serra. Le jeune loup lui avait manqué plus encore qu'elle ne le pensait. Et leur séparation avait suffisamment durée comme ça, il était temps que les choses reviennent à la normale ! Mais cette fille…

Bella fronça les sourcils.

Si Jacob guérissait de son amour pour Bella grâce à elle, bien sûr ils pourraient être à nouveau amis. Mais qu'est-ce qui resterait de Jacob, pour Bella, s'il était perdu dans les bras d'une autre ? Pas grand-chose. Elle le perdrait. Elle perdrait son meilleur ami, sa chaleur, son soleil. _Son _Jacob.

A cette pensée, elle sentit une paire de crocs se planter cruellement dans sa poitrine, y déversant le venin d'une angoisse glacée, et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Non, pas son Jacob… Elle avait tellement, tellement besoin de lui. Et il avait besoin d'elle, lui aussi.

Elle se força à sourire à Edward, qui attendait toujours sa réponse, l'air inquiet.

« Si, » répondit-elle, « Si, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. »

Après quelques instants, elle ajouta, d'un air détaché :

« Elle s'appelle Alendra c'est bien cela ? Elle m'a l'air d'être une chouette fille. Et si tu nous présentais ? »


	6. Chapitre 6: Respirer à nouveau

**N.A: **

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Eh bien, moi qui avait pour habitude de poster un chapitre par semaine, le temps m'a semblé bien long avant que je puisse poster celui-ci! ****Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix: j'étais en pleine période d'examens et le temps m'a manqué pour m'adonner aux activités de pur plaisir. ****Alors plutôt que de poster un chapitre écrit dans la précipitation, j'ai préféré mordre sur ma chique et prendre le temps de vous concocter quelque chose de correct: vous méritez bien ça! En tout cas, vous m'avez énormément manqué. Échanger avec vous, recevoir vos avis, vos réactions... J'avais hâte de vous retrouver!**

**Je suis donc aux anges de vous présenter le sixième chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!**

A **Plume**: Un tout grand merci pour ta review! Tu possèdes un talent indéniable pour entretenir le suspense, si un jour j'écris un livre je pense venir te supplier de bien vouloir rédiger ma quatrième de couverture :D Tes propositions sont très intéressantes, j'avoue que certaines d'entre elles m'ont d'ailleurs traversé l'esprit... Je ne dirais pas lesquelles, mais en tout cas je te tire mon chapeau. Sinon, la cerise sur le gâteau a été ta dernière phrase: "On ne peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le crémier super-sexy en prime"... Excellentissime :D

Et avant de vous laissez lire en paix: Mention tout spéciale à **Chelsea Armani**, qui a brillamment devancé l'auteure, en trouvant le nom du couple formé par Jacob et Alendra: Ce sera donc _Jalendra_! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi en tout cas, j'adore :D

**Voila voila, fini! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une excellente lecture, et à vous dire à très bientôt ^^**

* * *

><p>A la seconde où Jacob muta, la voix d'Embry résonna bruyamment dans sa tête.<p>

« Eh ben mon vieux, pas trop tôt! Les habitants de Gotham City peuvent lever leurs petites mains en l'air et remercier le ciel que tu ne sois pas leur Batman: Ils auraient été dans un bordel pas possible ! »

« De quoi tu me parles encore, trouduc ? »

« Ton père ne t'as pas dit que Sam était passé te voir ? »

Jacob réfléchit rapidement. Son père avait bien mentionné que le fait que Sam était venu et l'avait trouvé assoupi, mais…

« Je pensais pas que c'était urgent. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Une saloperie de sangsue, mec, juste à l'entrée de la ville. Il y a deux ou trois heures. »

Jacob laissa échapper un grognement.

« Et merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? »

« Aucune idée. Sam a triplé les patrouilles ces dernières heures et on fera probablement pareil ce soir et demain, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit tiré, le fumier. »

Jacob cru percevoir une légère pointe de déception dans la voix de son ami.

« Ok, je vous rejoins. J'ai juste un truc à faire avant. »

Son ami ricana.

« Ouais, ouais, va d'abord raccompagner ta princesse, _escort-wolf_, sinon je sens que tu ne vas pas en dormir de la nuit. »

Jacob n'y trouva rien à répondre. C'était vrai, il était tout simplement inimaginable qu'il s'en aille sans s'être d'abord assuré qu'Alendra était rentrée saine et sauve.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, juste après que Bella et Edward aient disparu, Jacob avait croisé le regard d'Alendra et au fond de ses prunelles sombres, il l'avait clairement vu : elle avait compris. Elle avait absolument _tout_ compris. Jacob avait aussitôt baissé les yeux, honteux. Qu'Alendra ait fini par découvrir à quel point il était pathétique, dépérissant d'amour pour le joli minois d'une future mariée n'avait rien de bien glorieux.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire. Elle avait doucement retiré sa main que Jacob n'avait pas lâchée et serrait toujours avec force entre ses doigts, et avait posé ses deux paumes sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle lui avait ensuite murmuré quelque chose, mais Jacob ne sut jamais quoi. Parce que la seconde suivante, ses lèvres s'étaient à nouveau posées sur les siennes, et le reste du monde s'était évanouit.

(***)

La semaine suivante s'écoula à une vitesse fulgurante. Chaque soir sans exception, Jacob retrouvait Alendra devant chez elle et ensemble, ils se rendaient à leur banc dans le parc public, toujours le même.

Durant la journée, il allait au lycée de la Push – il réussit l'exploit de le fréquenter tous les jours cette semaine-là, une première. La journée terminée, il dînait avec Billy puis se dépêchait d'aller retrouver Len. Les heures qu'il passait en sa compagnie s'écoulaient plus vite encore, et toujours, au moment de se dire au revoir, il la gardait serrée contre lui, un peu plus longtemps chaque fois. Après quoi, sous le couvert des ombres épaisses tapissant les bois, Jacob réglait son allure sur celle de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve derrière la porte close de sa maison, en sécurité. Deux ou trois heures de patrouille plus tard, il rentrait à son tour se coucher. Il était incapable de se souvenir de quand, pour la dernière fois, ses journées avaient eues un tel goût de quiétude.

Le vendredi après-midi, il se trouvait près de son porche d'entrée, sifflotant joyeusement tandis qu'il récurait avec force les jantes de sa voiture. Ce soir-là, il devait retrouver Len au cinéma de Port Angeles, pour leur toute première sortie officielle. Ce serait la toute première fois qu'ils se verraient ailleurs que dans « leur » parc. Ce serait leur premier vrai rencard, un authentique rendez-vous d'amoureux. A cette pensée, le jeune homme sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer légèrement. Il secoua la tête, incrédule.

_Non mais mon vieux, quel âge tu as, au juste ? _pensa-t-il sarcastiquement, tâchant de reprendre contenance. Sans succès. Il savait qu'il était ridicule, mais au fond il s'en fichait complètement. La seule pensée qu'il verrait Alendra dans moins de deux heures l'emplissait d'un incompréhensible, d'un écrasant sentiment de bonheur.

Jetant le chiffon dans le seau d'eau près de sa voiture, Jacob se dirigea vers sa maison, toujours sifflotant. A quoi bon résister ? Vu qu'il était partit pour se comporter comme un gosse à la veille de Noel, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, et se préparer beaucoup trop tôt à l'avance. Ça en était tellement guimauve qu'il éclata de rire. Si Paul le voyait en cet instant précis, il lui offrirait probablement des pâquerettes et des mouchoirs en dentelle pour son anniversaire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, il riait toujours.

« Allô ? » dit-il joyeusement.

« Jake ? C'est… C'est moi. »

(***)

Quand Jacob franchit les larges portes du cinéma, il constata avec soulagement que Len n'était pas encore arrivée. Il s'appuya contre un des murs longeant l'entrée, les mains dans les poches, et attendit impatiemment que la jeune fille fasse son entrée.

Son attente fut de courte durée. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Alendra franchissait à son tour les doubles portes d'un pas rapide. Elle portait un épais manteau dont le rouge éclatant contrastait délicieusement avec le noir profond de ses cheveux, et le vent frais avait coloré la peau mate de ses joues d'un rose délicat. Pendant un seconde, Jacob se trouva incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Il se sentait estomaqué par la beauté de la jeune fille, et soufflé par la chaleur brûlante qui venait soudain de se répandre dans sa poitrine.

Len se dirigea vers Jacob, affichant une mine contrite.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, » s'excusa-elle, l'air penaud, « Circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté, promis. »

Elle avait l'air tellement gênée, Jacob se sentit fondre instantanément. Il tendit les bras et l'entraîna entre ceux-ci.

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait fortement, » dit-il, taquin. Il pencha la tête, et murmura à son oreille : « Moi je suis certain que dès le début tu savais très bien que tu serais en retard. Sinon, comment expliquer que tu te sois fait aussi belle ? Tu savais parfaitement que tu aurais quelque chose à te faire pardonner, avoue. »

Alendra sourit, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Jacob.

«Toi alors, on ne peut vraiment rien te cacher, » plaisanta-t-elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de son nez frôle celui de Jacob.

« Est-ce que ça a fonctionné, au moins ? » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, sans cesser de sourire. « J'espère ne pas m'être donné tout ce mal pour rien. »

Jacob la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Oui ça a fonctionné. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… » murmura-t-il, avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Alendra laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Bon, allons voir ce fichu film tout de suite, avant que tu ne me fasse changer d'avis, » dit-elle, avec un petit grognement.

« Ok, mais d'abord une dernière chose, » répondit le jeune homme en lui prenant la main. Il observa un instant le visage levé vers lui.

_Est-ce que je peux manger cette fossette ?_

Il lui sourit.

« Tu aimes le pop-corn ? »

(***)

Un moment plus tard, Len s'éclipsa quelques minutes avant le début de la séance et Jacob l'attendit tranquillement à l'extérieur des toilettes.

Pensif, il balaya l'endroit des yeux, du petit coin où il était nonchalamment appuyé. C'était à cet endroit précis que, près de trois années plus tôt, Bella avait enfin finit par reconnaître la force des sentiments de Jacob à son égard, tandis qu'ils attendaient qu'un Mike aussi vert qu'une pelouse printanière finisse par lever le camp des toilettes.

Jacob se mordit les lèvres. Bon sang. Cette période lui semblait tellement lointaine… Et pourtant tellement proche, à la fois.

« _Tu me manque, Jake, »_ lui avait dit Bella, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait eu l'air sincère, même s'il était impossible qu'elle ait souffert de cette brutale séparation autant que lui. Et maintenant, alors qu'il avait enfin commencé à oublier cette tristesse qui l'avait consumé nuit et jour, là voilà qui réapparaissait.

« _Toi aussi tu me manque, Bell's » _avait-il répondu, juste avant de raccrocher. Et il avait été sincère lui aussi. Bella lui manquait, il ne pouvait le nier. Elle lui avait manqué atrocement depuis le tout premier jour. Mais le manque qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui était-il aussi insupportable qu'alors ?

« Jake ? »

Il sursauta, brutalement tiré de sa réflexion par Len, qui venait de réapparaître.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Jacob leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Jake ? », répéta-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Tout va bien, vraiment » répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. La crispation de son sourire n'échappa cependant pas à la jeune fille, et elle haussa un sourcil, l'air dubitatif. Jacob haussa les épaules. A quoi bon lui cacher la vérité ?

« C'est rien de grave, vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai reçu un coup de fil un peu plus tôt et… Il m'a un peu perturbé, c'est tout. »

« Quel genre de coup de fil ? »

Encore une fois, Jacob haussa les épaules.

«Rien de grave, » répéta-il, « Juste… Bella. »

Alendra détourna immédiatement les yeux. « Evidemment » marmonna-t-elle à voix basse, comme pour elle-même.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

« Evidemment quoi ? »

« Evidemment que ça devait arriver, c'était tellement prévisible. J'ai simplement été assez naïve pour penser que ça arriverait plus tard que ça. » Elle secoua lentement la tête. « Eh bien, elle ne perd pas de temps, dis-moi. »

Cette dernière remarque surprit Jacob. Il leva les deux mains en l'air dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Len, je suis pas très sûr de te suivre, là. Mais si tu penses que ce coup de fil était planifié ou quoi…»

« L'autre jour, » l'interrompit-elle brusquement « Quand on a croisé Bella Swan, quelque chose m'a dérangé dans la manière dont elle t'a regardé. Quelque chose dans son regard m'était familier, et ça m'a mis mal à l'aise. Profondément. Sur le coup pourtant, impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Ça me rendait complètement dingue! Et puis soudain, ça m'est revenu. »

Elle croisa les bras, et planta résolument ses yeux dans ceux de Jacob.

« C'était moi. Je veux dire, c'est ça qu'elle m'a rappelé, c'est ça qui m'était tellement familier. Elle te regardait exactement de la même façon que moi, la première fois que je t'ai vu. »

Jacob en aura éclaté de rire, si Alendra n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sérieux. Elle ne se rendait apparemment pas compte d'à quel point ce qu'elle disait était ridicule.

« Ecoute Len. Tu as eu un aperçu du bordel j'ai traversé ces derniers mois. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru voir dans les yeux de Bella, mais honnêtement, tu ne penses pas que si elle éprouvait ce genre de sentiment pour moi, j'aurais eu l'info ? Elle n'a jamais voulu de moi. C'est très simple comme histoire, tu sais.»

Len secoua à nouveau la tête, et posa sur Jacob un regard profondément ennuyé.

« Non, c'est vrai, elle n'a jamais voulu de toi. Pas quand tu étais à son entière disposition, en tout cas. »

Jacob lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Tu insinues quoi exactement ? Que Bella est revenue vers moi parce qu'elle serait, attends… Jalouse ?! »

« Je ne l'insinue pas, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire. »

Ce fut au tour de Jacob de secouer la tête. Cette conversation ne frisait plus simplement le ridicule, elle atteignait carrément des sommets d'absurdité.

« Ecoute, Len, c'est normal que tu ne te rendes pas compte, tu ne connais pas bien la situation. Mais crois-moi quand je te parle : Tu fais complètement fausse route. Bella est raide dingue de son fiancé, ça a toujours été lui, toujours. Elle est totalement incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour un autre. Fais-moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle. »

« Et donc, selon toi, c'est par le plus pur des hasards qu'après des mois de silence radio, elle se décide enfin à t'appeler, une semaine après t'avoir vu main dans la main avec une autre fille ? »

A nouveau, il haussa les épaules.

« Ça commençait de toute façon à devenir ridicule, cette histoire de s'ignorer complètement. Tôt ou tard, ça se serait arrangé. »

« Oui, et ça a fini par s'arranger. A un moment plutôt intéressant, tu ne penses pas ? »

Jacob laissa échapper un petit grognement impatient. L'entêtement de Len commençait à devenir un tantinet agaçant.

« Bon, on peut passer à autre chose ? De tout façon quoi que je dise, tu refuseras d'admettre que tu as tort alors autant couper court tout de suite. »

Len lui lança un regard outragé.

« C'est _moi_ qui refuse d'admettre que j'ai tort ? Incroyable. Es-tu toujours aussi borné quand il s'agit de Bella Swan ou c'est un privilège que tu me réserve? »

Jacob tiqua.

« Maintenant ça suffit, » grogna-t-il, « On ne va pas y passer la nuit. Ça fait des années que je connais Bell's, ce n'est pas toi qui va m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment des sentiments qu'elle a pour moi ! »

« Si tu veux mon avis, » rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac, « Tu ne connais pas ta ''_Bell's'' _aussi bien que tu semble le croire. »

Jacob serra les dents.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire, » répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, « Que tu connais _mon_ amie mieux que moi ?! Bordel Len, ça fait des années que je suis amoureux de cette fille ! Tu ne penses pas que j'aurais été le premier au courant, si ça avait été réciproque ? »

A l'instant où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il les regretta aussitôt.

_Et merde, quel abruti! Maintenant elle va croire que… Merde, arrange ça !_

Mais quand il croisa le regarde de Len, le voile de tristesse qui venait soudain de recouvrir ses prunelles lui fendit le cœur. Et il comprit que quoi qu'il dise, c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Mais il devait essayer.

« Len… Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît…»

« Moi je pense, Jacob, que tu as dit exactement ce que tu voulais dire. »

Sa voix tremblait. Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire tellement triste que son visage semblait le porter comme un deuil. Elle était profondément blessée, ça crevait les yeux. Jacob eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

« Tu sais, » continua-t-elle tristement, « Je me suis souvent demandé où était ma place, dans ton cœur, où elle pourrait être un jour, et où était celle de Bella Swan. Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour m'avoir apporté les réponses que j'attendais. »

La nuit dans ses prunelles était plus sombre que jamais, une nuit trouble, tremblotante, un peu trop brillante. Elle pinça les lèvres et tourna les talons. Elle franchit les portes du cinéma, sans un regard de plus vers Jacob.

(***)

Jacob se passa les mains dans les cheveux, et les laissa là.

« _Ca fait des années que je suis amoureux de cette fille…_ »

Il était furieux contre lui-même. Pourquoi, parmi tous talents qui existaient en ce monde avait-il fallu qu'il hérite de celui de tout gâcher aussi efficacement ? Est-ce que c'était tellement difficile de faire un affirmation _au passé_, au lieu de suggérer qu'elle était toujours d'actualité ? Et dire que la soirée s'annonçait si parfaite… Leur tout premier rendez-vous, et il avait réussi à faire pleurer Alendra. Au souvenir de son expression meurtrie, Jacob sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle avait eu l'air tellement blessée, alors qu'elle faisait complètement fausse route. Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas simplement écouté jusqu'au bout ? Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir. Bien sûr, Jacob n'était pas totalement passé au-dessus de ses sentiments pour Bella, c'était encore trop tôt pour ça. Mais maintenant, il y avait Alendra aussi. Et Alendra était…

_Celle qui m'a permis de respirer à nouveau, bordel._

Peu importe ses sentiments pour Bella, il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer d'Alendra. Jamais. Elle faisait partie de sa vie, désormais. Elle l'avait hanté depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée, et l'image de ses grands iris sombres ne l'avait plus jamais quitté, ensuite. Alendra lui avait rendu le soleil, elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Mais uniquement une vie dans laquelle elle était présente, _elle_. Et ses sentiments à l'égard de Bella n'y changeaient rien.

C'était ça, qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer.

Jacob se releva d'un bond. Il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça, il devait la rattraper.

(***)

Il couru presque jusqu'à sa voiture, et s'y engouffra dès que ses mains frôlèrent la poignée. Il appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'accélérateur, et le moteur émit un vrombissement retentissant, faisant bondir la voiture en avant.

Jacob se força à inspirer profondément.

_Ok, calme-toi, tu peux peut-être encore arranger les choses. Tu vas la retrouver, et tu lui expliques calmement. Elle comprendra. _Il se décrispa légèrement. Oui, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Ils auraient peut-être même encore le temps d'assister à la séance suivante du film. Et il lui paierait un énorme pop-corn, et il la garderait dans ses bras durant toute la séance, serrée tout contre lui comme il adorait le faire, et son parfum frais et sucré l'envelopperait entièrement comme à chaque fois.

Quand il se gara devant la maison d'Alendra, il se sentait un peu mieux. Il coupa le contact, et attendit qu'elle sorte de chez elle. Elle le verrait surement de sa fenêtre, et comme d'habitude, elle viendrait à sa rencontre, comme elle le faisait avant chacune de leurs escapades nocturnes.

Mais près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Len n'était toujours pas sortie.

Jacob grogna. La patience n'était vraiment pas son fort. N'y tenant plus, il sortit de sa voiture, et alla sonner à la porte du numéro 189.

Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était très grand, pas autant que Jacob mais il devait tout de même avoisiner le mètre quatre-vingts quinze. Un casque de cheveux blonds lui couvrait la tête, et une longue et profonde cicatrice lui barrait l'arcade du sourcil droit. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond, foncé aux reflets bleutés, exactement le même ton duo-chrome que Jacob connaissait par cœur, à présent. Aucun doute, il se tenait face au frère d'Alendra.

Ce dernier le dévisageait avec une hostilité à peine dissimulée.

« Oui ? » lâcha-t-il froidement. Son ton peu avenant, sa carrure large et imposante lui conféraient un air naturellement impressionnant. Presque tout le monde d'ailleurs, se serait sans doute sentit intimidé face à lui. _Presque_ tout le monde.

« Bonsoir, » répondit Jacob calmement. « Est-ce que Alendra est là ? »

Le jeune garçon en face de lui écarquilla les yeux, et dévisagea Jacob de la tête aux pieds d'un air incrédule.

« Attends… Tu n'es quand même pas Jacob Black ? »

« Euh… Si, » répondit-il, d'un ton incertain. Vraiment bizarre, comme question.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'arrondirent davantage encore.

« J'espère que tu te fous de moi ?! »

« Non, » répondit sèchement Jacob. C'était quoi son problème, au juste ? « Alors, » insista-t-il, « Est-ce que Len est là ou pas ? »

Le garçon ouvrit complètement la porte, dans un geste violent.

« C'est toi qui me demande ça ?! » cria-t-il. « Elle devait être avec toi ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait la soirée avec TOI ! Et maintenant tu essayes de me dire que tu es à sa recherche? OU EST MA SŒUR, BORDEL ?! »

Il avait hurlé les derniers mots, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix, le visage blême. Stupéfait, Jacob constata que le jeune homme était complètement... Terrorisé. Il le fixa, interdit. Peu à peu, il sentait percer en lui une pointe de panique.

« Attends, tu veux dire que… » Il balbutia. « Len… Elle n'est pas rentrée ici ? »

Le jeune garçon poussa un rugissement furieux et serra les poings. Il se retenait apparemment de balancer chacun d'entre eux sur le nez de Jacob.

« Regarde-moi, espèce d'abruti, regarde-moi bien. A ton avis, elle est rentrée ici ? »

Jacob déglutit.

_Non, s'il vous plaît…_

« Je… je pensais qu'elle serait revenue ici… On s'est un peu disputé et elle est partie et… »

« Et tu ne l'a pas rattrapée ? Tu as laissé ma sœur s'en aller toute seule, à cette heure-ci ? » Ses yeux étaient du venin en fusion. « Je le savais. Je lui ai dit. Elle m'a juré qu'elle serait en sécurité avec toi, elle me l'a juré cent fois, putain ! Je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter. »

Jacob accusa le coup. L'intensité de la douleur le surprit.

Le frère d'Alendra se retourna et rapidement, attrapa ses clefs de voiture sur le mur adjacent puis referma la porte dans un claquement retentissant.

« Attends ! » parvint à articuler Jacob. Il avait la gorge nouée. « S'il te plait, prends ma voiture. »

« Vas te faire voir ! » lui cracha le garçon.

Mais Jacob s'approcha de lui, et lui tendit ses clefs. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais il se força à parler d'une voix ferme.

« J'ai vu ta voiture. Elle a combien de chevaux ta Fiat, 50, 60 ? Sérieusement, tu penses aller à quelle vitesse avec ça ? Je sais qu'en cet instant tu me hais, peut-être autant que je me hais moi-même. Mais tu iras beaucoup plus vite avec ma voiture. Et là tout de suite, la seule chose qui compte c'est de retrouver Len, la _seule chose _! Prends-là. S'il te plaît »

Le jeune homme en face de lui hésita pendant un quart de seconde. Après un dernier regard meurtrier vers Jacob, il lui arracha les clefs des mains et courut en direction de la Golf GTI que Jacob pointait du doigt, et la fit démarrer en trombe.

Jacob le regarda disparaître, les membres engourdis, le cerveau baignant dans une brume épaisse.

Son cœur cognait cruellement dans sa poitrine. La douleur était cuisante, déchirante.

Il se mit à courir. Il n'était pas aussi rapide sur deux jambes, mais sa vitesse était tout de même absolument hors du commun pour un être humain.

Il se haïssait. Il le savait, pourtant, que Len courait probablement un danger, en permanence. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de la laisser s'en aller toute seule. Et si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait…

« _Elle m'a juré qu'elle serait en sécurité avec toi… Elle me l'a juré cent fois, putain ! »_

La douleur, maintenant devenait insupportable, le jeune homme se sentait suffoquer.

Une seconde plus tard, il entrait dans les bois, et Jacob était maintenant un loup colossal, courant à une vitesse que l'œil humain n'aurait pu suivre.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit les cris dans sa tête. C'était Seth, il hurlait quelque chose à Jacob que ce dernier avait du mal à saisir. Le seul mot qu'il avait clairement compris résonnait en boucle dans sa tête, incandescent, annihilant toute autre pensée cohérente.

« _Alendra _».


End file.
